


裂缝（Cracks）

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 奥尔光/美丽光BG向多重刀片有R18描写延续主线剧情的扩写，有奥尔什方死亡描写，慎入存在私设世界观What should WOL do when Haurchefant dies？And How should Aymeric treat his feelings ？Hydaelyn and Elidibs，wol and wod，so many shadows behind usWol meant to die，but it's just the reborn.Warnning：1.Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Ligh t& Haurchefant Greystone  in a love trian2.Including the death of Haurchefant Greystone3.Setting contains a personal view of the world4.Including sexual content





	裂缝（Cracks）

1.  
当他们来时，人人皆知。  
一位以灰石为姓氏的贵族私生子，与一位疑似异端人员的外族人推开大审门进入伊修加德时，带有灾祸意味的流言传遍贵族和平民之间。每个人都把略带警惕地目光投在他们身上，每个人都把议论或诅咒放在他们背后。

当他们去时，知者甚微。  
被冠以“银剑”称号的骑士，为他所热爱的伊修加德战斗、为他所坚持的信念流血，直至付出生命。而等待他的，唯余一处僻静悬崖、一口薄木棺材、一座低矮石碑、一只破碎鸢盾而已。  
躺在棺材里的奥尔什方好像只是在做一场香甜美梦，任凭外面的友人们如何泣不成声，任凭外面的家人们如何痛哭万分，他依然睡的安稳甜美，甚至连嘴角还带着死前淡淡的笑容。雪花一片片停留在奥尔什方的脸上，没有呼吸将它们扬起，没有热度将它们融化，它们和奥尔什方永远停在那里，被棺材缓缓封存。

这是光之战士第一次参与他人的葬礼。  
光曾失去过许多伙伴，有叫得上名字的，有叫不上名字的，失去的代价固然非常沉重，但悲痛总是能够化为支持她的力量。这次却不一样了，亲眼看见棺材盖上时，她忽然明白永远的诀别意味着什么。  
有太多的话争先恐后从心底涌出来，好像那是一只被戳破的水球，潺潺往外流着冰冷的水。可是晚了啊，什么都晚了，如此多的话再也无人诉说。  
于是那些身体里的水从眼里拼命流出来，咸味苦涩的水顺着嘴角流进喉咙，变成一句句嘶哑不成声的话语：  
“奥尔什方……”  
“奥尔什方……”

奥尔什方阁下！  
艾默里克猛地从睡梦中惊醒过来，房间里没有点灯，漆黑一片，尚未恢复的疼痛如同蛇影悄无声息地又缠上他的身体，嘶嘶地吐着信子在他耳边低语道：  
“奥尔什方死了，是你害死了他。是你伤害了光，都是你……”  
“是你……”  
艾默里克强忍疼痛穿戴好衣物，用冷水擦了擦没什么血色的脸，强打精神支撑着身体向门口走去。  
“是你……”那团黑色的蛇影在他脚踝上游走盘绕。  
“露琪亚。”  
“是。”一直守候在门外的露琪亚推门进来，见到穿戴整齐的艾默里克吃了一惊。“艾默里克大人，您刚清醒过来，应当静养……”  
“带我去参加奥尔什方阁下的葬礼。”  
艾默里克不由分说想要出去，却被露琪亚伸手拦下。  
“奥尔什方的葬礼……是昨天……”  
艾默里克一愣，随即用一贯正经的语调问道：“英雄阁下呢？”  
“光之战士大人在福尔堂伯爵府住下了，她让我转告您，请您好好休养。”  
“知道了，你下去吧，让我一个人待会。”  
艾默里克关上门，一直缠绕着他脚踝的蛇影忽然低声窃笑，声音越来越大越来越响，艾默里克被它笑得烦躁不安，回到床上用被子紧紧捂住自己，试图无视那些声音。蛇影藏匿于黑暗中的身躯愈发壮大，声音也从一开始的低沉逐渐变得高昂尖锐。  
“是你！”  
“是你！”  
蛇影狂笑着乱舞着扭动着，整个房间都笼罩在它的黑影之下。

是啊……都怪我……  
“都怪你……”蛇影盘旋在艾默里克上方的天花板上，用似笑非笑的语调说道。“她哭了哦……”  
艾默里克闭上眼，那个跪倒在奥尔什方身边痛哭的身影又回来了。光抬起头，用满脸泪花已经哭得扭曲的脸面对艾默里克。光哭得那样拼命，张大了嘴巴却发不出声音，一双通红的眼睛痛苦无比地扫过他，然后，又回到奥尔什方身上。  
“那个坚强美丽的英雄阁下，哭得撕心裂肺，让人心痛极了……”  
“你说是吗？艾默里克……”  
被子里的人闻言浑身一颤，没有回话。  
“你喜爱她……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“你喜爱她！”蛇影发现了什么可笑的事，大笑着身躯兴奋地摩擦天花板，刺耳地声音混合笑声扎进艾默里克的耳膜。  
“你爱上了光之战士！”  
“闭嘴！”艾默里克掀开被子，怒不可遏地高声喊出声。“我叫你闭嘴！”

门猛地被推开。露琪亚听到喊声，紧张地探头进来。“艾默里克大人！”蛇影被突如其来的光线烧得四分五裂，从天花板上掉下来，怪叫着躲进床底。  
“没事……只是噩梦……”艾默里克背对露琪亚，闷闷地答道。“你下去吧。”  
“是。”  
露琪亚轻轻关上门，屋内又恢复方才的黑暗。艾默里克重新躺在床上，静静听床底瑟缩的蛇影用低沉的声音一遍又一遍念着：  
“你爱着她……”

光住在伯爵府的日子宛如在刀尖上行走。每一日，福尔唐伯爵一如既往地站在窗前，扶着手杖远望，刚回到伯爵府那天，伯爵大人也在那个位置，那个稳重的老人背对她，缓缓跪倒在地上掩面哭泣，连手杖也握不住丢在一边。光本可以走上去扶起他，安慰他，偏偏有无数利刃死死将她钉在原地，其中最锋利尖锐的两把刀，一把刺进心脏，一把刺穿喉咙，让她浑身上下没有一处不痛得刺骨，连喉咙也胀痛得无法开口。  
她看一眼那位父亲的背影，然后低下头匆匆离开。  
福尔唐伯爵的长子阿图瓦雷尔和次子埃马内兰都以非常友好亲近的方式接待她，两双充满信任和热情的眼睛，恍惚间竟和奥尔什方一模一样，既让她想要靠近，又被其中的不同所灼伤。她期待的那双眼睛再也无法睁开了，那双眼睛的主人也永远不会再守护和陪伴她。  
脚踏的是属于奥尔什方及其家人的土地，面对的是同样爱着奥尔什方的众人，墙上角落放着奥尔什方永远紧握的用来保护她的武器，连有关奥尔什方旧时的记忆、故事也被低声传诵。她拥有了一切属于奥尔什方的东西，唯独永远地失去了奥尔什方。  
即使迟钝如光，也渐渐意识到这份痛楚来源于过度盛满爱意的心脏。  
不知何时，那里住进了奥尔什方。

嘭嘭、嘭嘭——  
“你还是像你的母亲一样愚蠢不堪。”  
“英雄……可不该露出悲伤的表情……”  
嘭嘭、嘭嘭——  
“英雄作为异邦人都要为伊修加德拼上性命，我身为伊修加德人又怎能袖手旁观。”  
“艾默里克大人，您如果去了，伊修加德该怎么办？”  
嘭嘭、嘭嘭——  
“我的儿子。”  
“艾默里克……”  
“艾默里克大人……”

“艾默里克大人！”嘭嘭的敲门声和露琪亚的喊声突然在耳边放大，艾默里克猛地睁开眼坐起身来，大口喘息，心脏狂跳不止似乎要从胸膛里钻出来。他环视熟悉的房间摆设，方才确认这是现实，不是梦境。  
“艾默里克大人！”露琪亚再次敲门。  
“请进。”艾默里克一手麻利地披上大衣，一手拉开椅子端正地坐下。“打扰了。”露琪亚将门推开一条缝，礼貌性地探进半个身子，而将另外半边留在门外。“光之战士阁下预约了今日的会面，应该快到了。”  
是了，英雄阁下今天要来探望自己，差点因为懒惰错过了！艾默里克在心底责骂自己一句，连忙道：“快请英雄阁下进来吧。”  
进来？这里？露琪亚看了一眼简朴的陈设，又看了一眼面容憔悴的艾默里克，委婉地道：“属下马上沏茶，艾默里克大人今日需要佩剑吗？”  
佩剑？艾默里克突然意识到腰间没有佩剑，身上穿着的也是不甚端庄的服饰，立刻意会到露琪亚的意思，轻咳一声：“将英雄阁下请到办公室，我马上到。”  
“是。”说罢，露琪亚轻轻带上门离开。  
露琪亚真是一位尽职的侍卫。艾默里克心有余悸地想到。

穿戴整齐仪表整洁的艾默里克来到门口，露琪亚正好端着热茶过来。“有劳了，让我来吧。”艾默里克用不太灵活的右手接过茶盘走进办公室，露琪亚默契地在他身后轻轻带上门，而后转身离开。  
光之战士正站在艾默里克的办公桌前，津津有味地看着桌上铺开的伊修加德军事地图，听到关门声，她望向门口微微笑道：“艾默里克。”  
“你爱着她……”艾默里克脑海里又浮现这句话，他不敢直视光明亮的眼睛，有些别扭地移开目光，用一贯正经的语调答道：“抱歉，让您久等了。”  
“伤好些了吗？”  
“多谢您的关心。”艾默里克缓缓将茶盘放在桌上，紧张的情绪油然而生，一时间竟忘了接下来该说什么，停顿了几秒后他连忙接话试图掩盖过去：“您最近怎么样？”  
话音刚落，艾默里克就后悔了。奥尔什方阁下的葬礼刚刚过去，他方才的话无疑又在伤口上撒了一把盐，他抬头观察光的表情，却发现光也正在注视他，慌忙抬头的动作悉数被光看在眼里，艾默里克意识到自己又做出无礼举动，迅速收回目光，低声道：“我不是那个意思……”  
“没关系，艾默里克，我们都应该看开一点。”光爽朗地笑道。“我想了很多……或许，我大概，对奥尔什方抱有爱意。”  
艾默里克正在沏茶的手抖了抖，一些热水洒在桌面上，冒着腾腾热气，摊开的形状分外碍眼。他抬手将滚烫的热水从桌面上拂去，若无其事地继续往茶壶里倾倒热水，畏缩的茶叶一经热水冲泡，立刻生动起来，一片片肆意地舒展身体，在茶壶内上蹿下跳。  
“奥尔什方阁下是一位很优秀的人。”  
“直到他死去才意识到这件事……我真是个迟钝的人呢……”光自嘲的笑笑。“也许是我的错觉吧，没什么实感……”  
“或许是您太累了。”艾默里克端着茶壶，小心翼翼地将赤红的热茶倒在瓷杯里，看它一点一点将白色染红。“请用茶。”  
“听埃斯蒂尼安说，你喜欢用枫木糖浆配茶，还因此吃坏了牙齿。”光走到艾默里克身旁，端起茶杯笑着说。  
“是的，我个人很喜欢这样搭配。加一勺糖浆泡在茶里，不去搅动，可以慢慢品出茶叶的苦涩和糖浆的甜蜜。”  
“很有趣的喝茶方式。如果舀一勺放进嘴里再喝茶的话，也会有同样的味道吗？”  
“您有兴趣的话，角落的柜子里有一罐优质糖浆。”艾默里克倒着另一杯茶，看似漫不经心地说道。  
“是这里吗？”光端着茶杯走到柜子前，上下打量。“嗯……没有找到……”  
“抱歉，我放的太高了。”艾默里克不知何时来到光背后，优雅地伸出一只手，取出糖浆，身高和手臂不经意形成一处空间将光笼罩其中。光下意识回头，脸正巧遇上取到糖浆低下头的艾默里克，呼吸紧贴着呼吸，光甚至感觉自己的唇马上就要擦过艾默里克的唇角。心跳得剧烈仿佛将要梗住，她愣了一下，连忙后退几步拉开距离。艾默里克却在此时逼近一步，他从瓶中满满地舀了一茶匙糖浆，送到光的嘴边。  
“您要尝尝吗？”艾默里克低语道。  
光呆呆望着艾默里克，鬼使神差地张口将那勺糖浆纳入口中，而后缓缓从口中吐出茶匙。入口是温润的甜味，犹如一片绵密的丝绒化在舌尖，迅速扩散到整个口腔，她轻轻嘬饮一口茶汤，苦涩的香味又将霸占整个味觉的甜味冲散，最终汇合到一起形成美妙的口感，滚烫温柔而又绵密，仿佛刚刚经历过一次亲吻。

“好喝吗？”艾默里克依然没有拉开距离，一双眼睛专注地凝视她。  
“好喝……”光看着艾默里克近在咫尺的唇，忽然移不开目光。  
亲吻……  
不对！她到底在想什么……光的脸猛地也泛起茶汤的颜色，她轻推开艾默里克，从拉开的缝隙中逃脱出去。“谢谢你的茶，我们改日再聚。”光这样喊着，头也不回地迅速逃离了办公室。  
徒留柜子前的艾默里克，呆立在原地。  
自己怎么会做出这种事……艾默里克无声地捏紧糖罐和茶匙。方才，分明是他在用无耻手段引诱光，将光一步一步带入自己私欲的陷阱。光说了啊，说了她对奥尔什方或许抱有爱意，而他却在利用这个“或许”的间隙妄图否定光的感情。如此无耻的行为居然用于亵渎英雄阁下，想必她也厌恶了吧，才会推开他慌不择路地逃跑。  
“你真是个混蛋啊……艾默里克……”漆黑的蛇影从天花板垂下来，信子擦过艾默里克耳边窃窃私语。

光不知跑了多远，直到身边没有人影才停下来。心脏剧烈的跳动似乎停息了一些，光知道那是什么感觉，哪怕她再迟钝也清楚不过，那种想要靠近想要触碰的感情分明是……她为自己涌起的感情而羞愧万分。  
“你怎么可以对艾默里克……还嫌害死的人不够多？你只不过是在利用他，你只不过是在利用他……”  
“唯独艾默里克……不可以……”  
她失神地望着天空，喃喃自语道。

又回到这个地方了。  
光坐在一把再熟悉不过的椅子上，身后是永远等待她的温暖壁炉，她感觉有什么热乎的东西再手里发烫，低下头，手里正捧着一个粗糙的铜杯，里面装满一如既往成色不太好的红茶，水蒸气从杯口缓缓上升，贴着脸氤氲开来。在那片雾气之后，拥有一头冰蓝色短发的人坐在桌子那头。光虽然看不清他的脸，却总能清楚的知道，对方笑得弯弯的双眼在看着自己。  
桌上的油灯静静燃烧，像曾经无数个夜晚那样。光几乎是一瞬间就意识到这是梦。  
自从那位骑士走后，她每夜都会做这样没什么内容的梦。梦境里是相同的夜晚，她坐在巨龙首营地的休息室，捧着热茶，壁炉永远勤劳地燃烧，奥尔什方也一直坐在桌子那头，隐藏在一片雾气之后。这样的景象，奥尔什方在世时明明再寻常不过，他离开之后，却变成梦里才有的奢侈品。  
奥尔什方始终都是喜悦溢于言表的模样，而光在无数个与他相处的梦里时，轻轻一笑，梦便醒了。  
再次睁开眼，只有凝固在嘴边还未来得及扬起的笑意。身体里宛如干涸龟裂的土地，半分水分也挤不出来，干巴巴的皱成一团。

这算什么？光总是责问自己。

无数个长夜里，奥尔什方是暖身的红茶，悄然渗透进心底每一个角落，那份好感就像手里捧着的热茶，停在恰到好处的位置，却又不会满满当当得溢出来。而他就那样轻易地走了，杯子里的液体突然之间溢出来淋了满手满身。茶不见了，劣质的红色葡萄酒装满其中，满是酸涩发苦的味道，没有酿造完美的气泡咕噜咕噜、咕噜咕噜不停从杯底钻出来。  
愧疚仿佛月圆时的潮水，一浪接一浪拍打光内心的堤坝，潮水气势汹汹地袭击那道用好感堆砌起来的低矮坝梗，却在即将推倒时原路返回。  
这算什么？纠缠不休的愧疚感算什么？这份戛然而止的好感又算什么？光的心情像一块海绵，时而吸收太多肿胀不堪，时而被攥得凶狠挤干了所有内容。  
艾默里克亲密的举动像蜂蜜，让她贪恋地想要索取更多，随后又因为被叮咬的疼痛飞速逃离。清醒的时候，光告诫自己不能够利用艾默里克，而意识混乱的时候，她又会想起艾默里克的呼吸，被他禁锢在角落的感觉。太多复杂的情绪在扰乱思维了，光决定用惯常的方法——彻底斩断，不留祸根。  
必须切断自己的杂念，就在今天，和阿尔菲诺一起向艾默里克告别是个很好的机会。马上就要迎战苍穹骑士团超越常人的力量，此时此刻更不应该分心。光是这么想的。  
光保持谨言慎行的姿态，尽可能平静地听着阿尔菲诺和艾默里克的交谈，办公桌后端坐的艾默里克似乎有些不适，双手抱臂放在胸前，往常他不会做出如此失态的举动。果然是因为自己昨天的无耻行径……

“您的伤如何了？”阿尔菲诺关心道。  
“想到奥尔什方阁下……我的这些伤不值一提。”  
光正想应和阿尔菲诺关切的话，眩晕的感觉突如其来，以太不受控制的飞速流动，画面、声音被强行在脑海中播放，那是……  
艾默里克被教皇托尔丹训斥得节节败退，无力反驳。天真、婴儿般的想法，一个又一个评价如同烙印烫在艾默里克身上，光看到他握紧拳头不甘地咬着牙，在他不愿接触不愿提及的父亲面前一败涂地，平日里沉稳自信的锋芒被残酷地折断。在父亲面前，他的骄傲根本抬不起头。  
英雄只懂战斗，不懂人心。这句话毫无征兆地跃进心里。现在光懂了，她明白一直以来艾默里克内心的煎熬。被父亲说服的无助，失去奥尔什方的痛苦，面对伊修加德混乱状况的迷茫，加上被她无耻利用的复杂情绪，更不要说，他们将要迎战的对象是——艾默里克的亲生父亲。  
这样的艾默里克好好地端坐在位置上，冷静又郑重地说：“哪怕要跨过战友的尸体，我也在所不惜。”  
此时再面对艾默里克，怜悯？关切？歉意？无论是什么情绪好像都带着轻蔑，光一时语塞，不知该表达什么，只能敷衍地点点头。  
“英雄阁下。”离开时，艾默里克突然叫住她。  
光回过身，端坐的艾默里克微微笑着，叮嘱道：“请您务必平安归来。”  
一种熟悉的暖流突然拂过心底，这样细心叮嘱似乎从他口中听过数次。啊，果然是艾默里克。光不禁感叹道。  
内心坚强又温柔的艾默里克。

结果到头来，光也没能好好向艾默里克说明道歉。  
光既觉得自己的决定太草率，会让艾默里克尴尬，又觉得口头道歉说明都不太正式，有些轻蔑贬低的意思。她在终卫要塞绕了一圈又一圈，走得脑袋上堆了一层细密的小雪花，也没能想出个万全之策。天色已经完全黑透了，光站在平台上，出神地眺望远处愈发密集的雪花，轻轻呼出白汽。  
“英雄阁下？”熟悉的声音从身侧响起。  
光回过头，仍然正装佩剑的艾默里克自台阶缓缓走上来，他黑发的短发上沾染了一层细密的白色雪花，还有一些停在他细长的睫毛上，随着眨眼的动作扑闪扑闪。“这么晚了，您在这里做什么？头发上这么多雪……”艾默里克说着，条件反射地伸出手想为光拂去头顶的雪花，快碰到光脸颊时忽然意识到这个动作太过失礼，又连忙缩回去。  
光连忙擦拭自己头上的雪花，边缓和气氛：“出来走走……那个……你的头发上也有很多雪花……”  
好像戳中了什么，艾默里克脸色微窘，也伸出手擦拭雪花：“睡不着……出来走走……”  
一时无言。  
“艾默里克……对不起……”  
“您说什么？”  
“昨天的事，对不起。”光转过身看着艾默里克，认真地说。“我无耻地利用你，把你当作慰藉的工具，仗着你对英雄的敬重擅自做出无礼举动……对这一切我非常抱歉！”光说着下意识地弯腰鞠躬。  
“我才应该道歉，英雄阁下。”艾默里克走上前扶起光。“我因为一己之私便失态至此，还给英雄阁下带来烦恼，明明您才是最痛苦的人。”  
光摇摇头。“我看到了你的过去……那么多重担你从来没抱怨过，而我却……”  
艾默里克突然笑了，笑得一如既往的礼貌端庄。“谢谢您的关心。正是因为这份坦率，我才会如此仰慕您。”  
光忽然觉得眼前的艾默里克如此耀眼，那句礼貌的话语隐隐约约透露着什么，她不敢细想，心里有个声音一直在大声警告：远离他，不可以。  
远离他，不可以。  
光强迫自己扭过头不去看他的表情，强自镇定地说道。“艾默里克，我们以后还是不要私下见面了。”  
艾默里克扶着她肩膀的手一僵，而后用更大的力气一把将面前的光拉入怀中。“那么最后，我可以抱您一次吗……”有些颤抖的声音在耳边响起，光闭上眼埋在宽阔的胸膛里，心里翻江倒海的滋味让她咬紧嘴唇，双手颤抖地伸上来紧紧回拥住艾默里克。  
“认识你是我的荣幸，艾默里克。”  
“我也是，光。”

 

2.  
不要见面就好了。英雄有自己的旅程，古往今来吟游诗人传诵的英雄史诗无一例外，孤高、强大，伟大的史诗不该掺杂其他琦色幻想，英雄身旁围绕的应当是美名，而不是伴侣。这似乎是两人心底默认的事情。  
光还是会常常梦到巨龙首营地，梦到微笑着的奥尔什方，她把这当作生活的一部分背负起来，更加积极地为伊修加德的建设奔波。那晚之后，她和艾默里克的关系又回归到最初，想起艾默里克的糖浆时，也不会再没出息的心悸。光只是一个途经伊修加德的冒险者，她给不了任何东西，这样就很好。  
干扰艾默里克的蛇影更小了，有气无力地缩成一团趴在他肩膀上，有时想起光的身影，它也只哼哼一句“窝囊”，再不多说。有埃斯蒂尼安和她一起出征，一定会平安无事的。同窗多年艾默里克十分了解朋友的实力，他揉揉肩膀，决定尽快维护好伊修加德，给他们更多休息时间。  
“艾默里克大人，哨兵侦查到英雄阁下所搭乘的飞空艇正在接近。”露琪亚的声音从门外传来。  
终于到了这个时刻，艾默里克站起来正要出发，又折返回来谨慎地整理衣服和头发，深吸一口气，拉开门走了出去。光击败了无影，或许还击败了前任教皇——自己的父亲，伊修加德千年的龙诗战争即将画上句号。  
战争结束后，光还会留下来吗？  
艾默里克摇摇头否定自己懦弱的想法。英雄阁下是自由的，她不属于任何一个地方，只要能够和她并肩战斗就够了。飞空艇还隐藏在云端，艾默里克带着小队早已在那里等候。遥远的夕阳里有一条巨大的龙影缓缓前来，光坐在龙背上娇小的身影是那样自信、美丽、充满力量，金色的夕阳似乎给她增添了一双天使羽翼。光笑着用力挥手，橘色的阳光淡淡扫在她脸上，美丽不可方物，艾默里克突然发现自己移不开目光，连心也直直跟着轻风向她飘去了。  
“您恐怕是伊修加德有史以来第一位乘龙凯旋的英雄了。相信在千年以后，您会成为新的传说。”艾默里克由衷地赞美道。  
光凝视艾默里克，也不言语，只是微微苦笑着，她不知道怎么开口告诉他，埃斯蒂尼安已经化为邪龙之影的事实。她夺走了艾默里克的父亲，现在又把他唯一的好友弄丢了。  
果不其然，艾默里克听到尘世幻龙叙述的事实后，露出了难以置信的表情，却又在看向她时快速收敛，换成平日里温柔恭敬的模样。艾默里克不会责备她，她一开始就知道了，但这份无言的温柔更加让光动摇。  
自己做出的决断是不是错了？  
艾默里克保持着恰当的距离，用无可挑剔的微笑待她，她也回以礼节性的微笑，两人心里都遵守那条限度，不敢逾越一步。

四大城邦签约仪式如期召开。格里达尼亚、乌尔达哈、利敏萨•罗姆萨、伊修加德成为艾欧泽亚军事共同体，不仅是长久和平的策略，也是山岳之都从此解除封闭迈进新时代的里程碑。人人都庆祝着，欢呼着，见证这一历史性时刻，除了光。  
光不想参加仪式，趁大家沉迷庆祝，偷偷跑到神意之地。今天是难得的晴天，湛蓝的天空万里无云，悬崖上偶尔刮过一丝微风，引得石碑上的积雪也随风轻轻抖落下来，露出上面刻着的名字。战争告一段落，众人所期待的盛况也在有条不紊进行中，这些事让奥尔什方知道才行。  
“你在这里啊。”阿尔菲诺的声音从身后传来。  
真是敏锐的阿尔菲诺。光被人抓个正着，不好意思地回头笑笑。阿尔菲诺和捧着一束花的塔塔露走过来。“奥尔什方大人会一直活在我们心中的”，这么说着，塔塔露将手中的花束放到墓碑前，转过头认真地看着光，说道：“现在的工作，就是重建拂晓血盟！”  
被塔塔露的举动感染，光心里的重负似乎纾解了些，不禁露出笑容。阿尔菲诺见她心情很好，神神秘秘地凑过来，装作远眺风景低声说道：“你最近似乎有心事。”  
光大吃一惊，扭头看着阿尔菲诺，不知怎么回答。  
“奥尔什方的事情，我很抱歉，但我觉得你不是那种消极的人……”阿尔菲诺扶着下巴略微思索，得出结论。“莫非……与艾默里克阁下有关？”  
光支支吾吾半天说不出一个字，小心地观察阿尔菲诺思考的侧颜，这下，她彻底不敢接话了。  
“确实……我们击败了艾默里克阁下的父亲，虽然化身蛮神，从伦理来说教皇仍然是他的亲生父亲……我也很在意这点……”阿尔菲诺陷入更深的推理。“埃斯蒂尼安阁下的事，我们也未曾正式说明，为了改革失去两位亲人，艾默里克阁下想必很艰难吧……”  
好险，光差点以为自己被看穿了。她愣了一下，连忙附和地点点头。  
“只能这样了。”阿尔菲诺露出无害的笑容看向光。“拜托你去参加艾默里克阁下举办的宴会吧！”  
不可以！光想这样大声反驳。但是看着阿尔菲诺无害的笑容，她有种预感，如果不去的话……会被委托更头疼的工作。光认命地点点头，心里早已哀嚎百遍。  
宴会地点在库尔扎斯西部高地的隼巢，根据阿尔菲诺的描述，参加人数很多，是一个能够愉快交流的场所。光一路上都在长吁短叹，仿佛将要去的地方不是宴会是刑场，连同行的桑科瑞德也忍不住询问她是否有难处。难处是有的，她不知道怎么面对艾默里克啊……刚达成协议不要私下见面，自己就跑来参加宴会，艾默里克一定会尴尬的吧……  
犹豫再三，光鼓起勇气推门进去，低着头迅速找了个地方坐下，生怕自己被发现。意外的是，她本以为必须面对的艾默里克不在这里。光认真地扫过每一个角落，确认没有艾默里克的身影，不知怎的有些失落。  
“外面一定很冷吧。”年轻的女性服务员将一杯饮料递给光，温和地笑道。“菜色还需要一段时间准备，请您先喝些饮料。”  
光端起杯子喝了一口，暖暖的液体流入胃里，瞬间抚平方才的焦躁不安，感激地抬头望着面前的女性服务员。眼前的人忽然开始重影，光努力辨认，比以往以太迷醉感更强烈的眩晕让她觉得天旋地转，整个人支撑不住从板凳上摔下来，无力地趴在地上，那位女性服务员蹲下来，冷冷笑道：“您太累了，请休息会吧”。光努力想抓住她的裤脚，终是抵不过眩晕感，双眼也缓缓合拢。  
“光！”意识陷入黑暗前，光似乎听到远方有熟悉的声音在呼唤她。  
是艾默里克吗……光无力地想着。  
“光！”  
艾默里克赶到时，场面异常混乱，光狼狈地躺在无人的房间里。许多不好的画面划过脑海，艾默里克顾不得许多，将光抱起来大声呼唤她的名字。失去意识的光宛如一团棉花，软软地躺在艾默里克怀中，艾默里克颤抖着伸出手探了探光的脉搏，还好，她还活着。突如其来的恐慌让艾默里克把光往怀里搂得更紧，英雄会死，英雄会无法醒来，仅仅是这样想着，剧烈的痛楚就让他喘不过气。  
“光……”艾默里克将额头贴近光的额头，轻声唤着她的名字。  
随后赶到的桑科瑞德被这一幕吓呆了，他结结巴巴地试着叫了一声：“艾……艾默里克阁下？”  
对方面露凶色地抬瞪过来。  
还真是艾默里克……桑科瑞德流连花丛，面对这个场景简直再熟悉不过。然而对方是光之战士和代理教皇……真是完全想象不到的组合……桑科瑞德绞尽脑汁也找不到合适的话，讪讪地笑着：“那什么……您辛苦了……”转身想迅速脱身。  
“请等一下，桑科瑞德阁下。”  
桑科瑞德挤出一个标准的笑容回头：“有何吩咐？”  
“原谅我的失礼。”艾默里克歉意地看着他。“请您不要透露我的事，我不想……她因此烦恼。”  
桑科瑞德一时语塞，紧抱着光的艾默里克如此熟悉，简直就是……他自己。他定了定神，恢复以往的模样，笑道。“没问题。那么光先交给你了。”说着飞身投入门外的战斗。  
艾默里克用力抱紧光娇小的身躯，两颗心规律地跳动着，扣问彼此的胸膛。艾默里克恋恋不舍地松开光，用手理了理光有些凌乱的头发，然后将她平稳地放在地上。  
“露琪亚，我们走。”艾默里克喊着侍卫的名字，站起身向外走去，强迫自己不回头看身后的人。  
光，你一定要平安无事。

光醒过来的时候骚乱已接近尾声，在埃马内兰的命令下弓箭手无意中射杀了反叛领袖——那位年轻的女性服务员。她的死亡让反叛者的闹剧迎来完美结局，人们的情绪被煽动起来，伊修加德好不容易维持住的和平氛围隐隐趋于破碎。动荡像乌云密布在伊修加德上空，如果不采取措施，刚刚迎来的胜果将被碾碎。  
由此，经过阿尔菲诺和艾默里克的交流，光被委托了新的任务——担当龙族与人类沟通的桥梁。露琪亚主动要求作为人类阵营的使者，前去邀请圣龙眷属与人类共同建立信任关系。  
光对这位侍卫了解不多，仅仅在上次追击教皇中听露琪亚透露过自己加雷马人的身份，印象中的露琪亚是一位沉默寡言的女性，对艾默里克拥有绝对的忠诚，光并不善于言辞，不知道怎么样主动挑起话题，因此，两个人直到面见赫拉斯瓦尔格，说过不多的话也大部分是例行公事的汇报，一路上氛围异常沉闷。  
会谈过程非常顺利，圣龙眷属不日将抵达伊修加德与人类签订和平协议，危机得以化解，露琪亚和光的心情也轻松了许多，走在回程的路上，露琪亚突然开口问道：“英雄阁下，您对艾默里克大人怎么看？”  
光一个踉跄差点摔出去，看起来正直专注的露琪亚居然上来就抛出这种问题……察觉到露琪亚怀疑的眼神，光连忙回答：“当然是朋友了！那个……艾默里克非常坚强有魄力，伊修加德能够迈出关键性的一步也归功于他渴望变革的决心，我非常尊敬他。”  
露琪亚认真听取答复，锐利的双眼一丝不苟地注视着光，面色毫无波动，无惊无喜，让人看不出来她内心的真实想法。光说完后，她只是认真地点点头，表示自己懂了，也不继续话题，同行的光心虚得不敢正眼看露琪亚，好像谎言已经被拆穿了一样。  
“艾默里克大人非常仰慕您。”露琪亚又突然说道。  
光感觉自己腿更软了，仿佛在接受什么酷刑一般只想快点逃跑。“啊……是吗……我也非常敬仰他呢，他是一位出色的领袖……呵呵……”  
“不对。”露琪亚突然停住脚步，面对着光一字一句地说道。“艾默里克大人对您怀有男女之情。”  
光彻底绷不住了，整个人傻站在原地，尴尬地笑着眼神疯狂游离不敢对露琪亚的话做出正面回应。  
“艾默里克大人爱慕您。”露琪亚郑重地叙述事实。“当您在福尔堂伯爵府居住时，他总是一个人在附近漫无目的的散步，期待与您见面；当您外出时，他也总是无意识地漫步到飞艇坪，等待您回来。作为侍卫，我虽然不能对艾默里克大人的行为做出有效的判断，但我能够看出，艾默里克大人很重视您。”  
原来……那次遇到艾默里克并不是偶然……难怪他穿着正装佩剑，难怪他头发上堆了那么多雪，这个艾默里克，到底在外面走了多久！明明……想要见面的话，说一声就好了……光猛地想起自己提出的“不见面”要求，好不容易坚定的心又开始动摇。  
“不久前隼巢宴会的时候，艾默里克大人一听到您涉险的消息，不顾刀剑硬是冲到身边守护您，将您紧紧抱在怀里，喊您的名字。谁要是靠近就会被狠狠地恐吓，那模样，凶恶得像冰原狼。”露琪亚回忆起当时的场景，不禁莞尔。“要不是您快清醒了，艾默里克大人还能再抱一会。”  
竟然有这种事！难怪桑科瑞德一直偷笑，该死，他居然不告诉自己！光又羞又恼，什么再抱一会啊……艾默里克……真是……一想到艾默里克抱着自己轻声呼唤，光的脸更加通红，连耳根也烧了起来。  
“抱歉，我没有恶意，还请您不要多虑。”露琪亚见光不知如何回应，清了清嗓子，一本正经地转移话题。“休息完毕，继续赶路吧。”  
光低着头跟上露琪亚的步伐，生怕被发现自己满脸通红的窘态。  
“艾默里克大人是真的很喜欢您呢。”露琪亚走在前面，若无其事地又抛下一句话。  
光再也忍不住，大声怒吼：“露琪亚！”  
“光！能听到吗？”通讯珠突然传来阿尔菲诺的声音。  
“阿尔菲诺？出什么事了？”  
“紧急情况！艾默里克阁下遭遇袭击，皇都暴乱，反叛者很可能要行动了。”  
艾默里克遇袭！光感觉脑袋里有什么东西“啪”地断掉了，不等阿尔菲诺说完，急急忙忙地就要朝前跑去。  
这两个人着急起来还真是一模一样啊……露琪亚无奈地叹了口气，扶住光的肩膀：“英雄阁下，请冷静，先听完阿尔菲诺阁下的汇报吧。”  
光回复了些理智，强自镇定地仔细聆听阿尔菲诺的汇报，听到阿尔菲诺说艾默里克的伤势并无大碍后才松了口气。  
“听说尾羽集落有养殖治疗跌打损伤的特效药膏，回去的时候带一点吧。”露琪亚拍拍光的肩膀，继续前进。  
“谢谢你，露琪亚。”光笑了一下，小跑跟上露琪亚的步伐。

 

3.  
最后为什么会这样……  
光抱着特效药，艰难地走向艾默里克办公室。她们刚进城门，露琪亚就被负责皇都护卫工作的领将叫走了，艾默里克那个轻伤不下火线的家伙偏偏又要在办公室继续工作，没办法托佣人把药转交给他。  
明明是她主动提出不要私下见面，结果首先违背协议的还是她。光叹着气，推开骑士亭的大门。骑士亭内人来人往，大家都忙得不可开交，一位骑士发现了光，连礼貌也顾不得，把她带到办公室一把推进去，关上门走了。  
艾默里克正背对大门坐着，听到关门声，回过头，却遇上一脸尴尬的光。“光……啊不，英雄阁下，您什么时候回来的？”  
“就……就在刚刚……”光挤出一个尴尬的笑容，眼睛快速扫过艾默里克全身，手臂和胸口缠了一圈纱布，还在往外渗透鲜红的血迹。简单把药交给他看来是不可能了，光假装镇定地说道。“那个……露琪亚……托我来治疗你……”  
“治疗我？”艾默里克一头雾水。  
“对。”光深吸一口气，走向艾默里克，抬手时感觉的战斗装有些束缚不方便上药，于是将药放在桌上，边走边慢慢脱着上衣。“别愣着，你也快把衣服脱了。”  
艾默里克被这一系列言行震惊了，眼见光开始脱衣服，艾默里克感觉自己面上一热，有什么东西就要从鼻子里喷涌出来，他连忙用没有受伤的手拉住光脱到一半的上衣，硬将衣服拽回原位。“不行，请您不要这样！”  
光的衣服脱到一半，被艾默里克一拉，反倒被外套裹住，一时抽不出手，本就紧张得不知所措，这下更是怒了：“你做什么？放开我！”  
光扭动想要解开束缚，艾默里克自然不敢松手，奈何手臂的伤让他没有更多的力气，他一咬牙，将光整个拉进怀里紧紧用手环抱着她，大声呵斥道：“请您珍惜自己！不要做这种事！”  
光被更紧地禁锢住又被莫名其妙地呵斥，顿时气不打一处来，试图推开艾默里克。然而艾默里克不会让她轻易逃脱，光正想开口，两片柔软冰凉的唇忽然贴紧她的唇，温柔而又霸道地夺取了她说话的能力。艾默里克低下头吻住不安分的光，柔软的触感让他有些目眩，还想索取更多，幸而残存的理智及时制止了他。  
艾默里克恋恋不舍地离开光的嘴唇，用轻得只有两人才能听到的声音低语道：“治疗我的话，这样就够了。”  
光愣住了。光的脸蹭地一下比阿泽玛玫瑰还要红艳，颤抖着说不出一个完整的句子。“你……你……你……”  
害羞得口齿不清的光更让人觉得可爱，艾默里克有些情不自禁，低下头又一次轻啄那双粉嫩的樱唇。  
光彻底失言了，她在艾默里克怀里反应了半天，终于深吸一口气，大声怒喝：  
“你是笨蛋吗！”

这下糟糕了。艾默里克眼角余光看到桌上放着的那瓶药，忽然反应过来事情的前因后果，理智告诉他应该马上保持距离，可是环抱着光温暖柔软的身躯，身体总比意志诚实。再抱一会，一小会。艾默里克有些小心翼翼地想。  
光脑子化成一团浆糊，初次感受到接吻的刺激让她心脏跳动得太快了，像在狠命擂打战鼓一样，怎么也平静不下来，每次强行压抑下去，反弹就会更加厉害。而这一切的罪魁祸首——艾默里克丝毫没有松开她的意思，两人贴得如此之近，光不需刻意就能感受到艾默里克剧烈的心跳，虽然他表面上依然是淡定自如的样子，心脏快速跳动却早就将他出卖。“扑通、扑通”，两颗心彼此牵动，谁也不肯放慢些。  
“您是第一次吗？接吻……”  
“当……当然！我可不像艾默里克那样经验丰富！”话音刚落，光立刻意识到自己方才不经思考说出的话有多么刻薄，艾默里克没有回应，光能感受到他抱着自己的手臂稍稍松开了些。光想悄悄观察下艾默里克的脸色，一抬头，却对上艾默里克盈满春水般弯弯的眼睛。  
“我很开心，光。”艾默里克带笑的眼睛似乎有某种魔力，让她情不自禁地被吸入其中，想要更加沉溺。  
“你们在做什么！”愤怒的暴喝如同平地里一道雷声，将越靠越近的两人劈醒。光这才意识到，她和艾默里克鼻尖相触，嘴唇险些就要黏在一起。艾默里克和光皆是一个激灵，不约而同地拉开了距离，回过头，埃马内兰正站在门口。  
埃马内兰僵硬地保持开门的姿势，他无论如何也想不到，两位如此端庄高贵的人竟在私下亲密地搂抱在一起，先是震惊，而后身体里开始无法遏制地开始燃烧愤怒之火。  
“你们这样还算什么英雄！算什么骑士长！”埃马内兰大吼起来。  
光像做错事的孩子，低下头紧咬着嘴唇，说不出一个字。  
“奥尔什方才走了多久……你，你竟然就对别的男人投怀送抱！你在他怀里的时候，有想过为你送命的奥尔什方吗！那家伙还躺在冰天雪地里，连父亲哭泣的脸也看不到……你根本就是个忘恩负义的小人！”  
埃马内兰的话如同无数箭矢将光射了个对穿，光勉强稳住身形，紧握的掌心被太过用力的指尖刺破，鲜血顺着指缝一滴一滴流到地上。“埃马内兰阁下，我……”艾默里克想把罪责揽在自己身上，刚想开口，却被光沾满鲜血的手拉住。光对艾默里克摇摇头，上前一步，郑重地弯下腰，头也沉重地低下去，深深鞠躬：“对不起。”  
“道歉有什么用！道歉……能挽回那家伙的生命吗……”埃马内兰说着说着，声音抑制不住地带上了哭腔。“那家伙最后仅剩的东西，也被你们夺走了……”  
“对不起……”光鞠躬的身体微微一颤，很快又稳住。  
“你明明是拯救大家的英雄……为什么死的却是他……”  
“为什么死的不是你！”埃马内兰大喊。  
“住口！”福尔唐伯爵带着管家出现在门口，他扶着手杖走到埃马内兰面前，异常严厉地呵斥道：“向英雄阁下道歉。”  
“父亲……连你也……”  
“快道歉！”福尔唐伯爵重重地敲了一下手杖。  
“你们都要抛弃那家伙！你们都要忘了他！”埃马内兰这样喊着，推开福尔唐伯爵跑了出去。  
“不要追！”福尔唐伯爵一声怒喝，吓得正想追出去的光呆在原地。福尔唐伯爵转过身，恢复以往平易近人的样子，微微笑着对光说：“看来，今天不是个商量正事的日子。佣人准备了丰厚的晚餐，忙完记得回家。”说罢，转身带着管家关门离去。  
光呆呆地目送伯爵离开，愣了一会，迷茫地迈开脚步想要跟上伯爵，手腕却被艾默里克牢牢抓住，有些生疼。“请让我替您包扎一下吧。”光低下头看着自己血红的手掌，没有点头也没有摇头，任由艾默里克牵着来到办公桌前。艾默里克从抽屉里取出常备的干净纱布和酒，将纱布用酒沾湿了小心地为光擦拭沾满血迹的掌心。纱布擦过伤口时，艾默里克握着的那只手条件反射地收缩了一下，却没听到光发出一点声音。艾默里克抬头凝视着光，好一会，用往常正经的口吻道：“痛的话，请您哭出来吧。”  
光这才意识到自己脸颊湿漉漉的，连忙别过头去，用另一只手的手背抹了抹脸颊。一块血迹不经意间在光脸上抹开来，艾默里克看在眼里，正想为她擦去，伸出的手在半空中停住，又慢慢收回来。“您的脸上有血迹。”艾默里克低下头，边处理继续伤口，边若无其事地道。  
“对不起……”光哑着嗓子弱弱地说。  
“请您不要道歉。”艾默里克还是低着头，细致地用纱布包扎伤口。“好了，请您换另一只。”  
“对不起……”艾默里克又回到从前礼貌有加的样子，而光除了“对不起”，竟然不知道还有什么话可以说。很痛，比以往任何一次战斗的伤口都还要痛上数倍，心脏上好像有个血淋淋的伤口，怎么也止不住，轻轻动一下就会喷出大量鲜血，就像奥尔什方躺在地上那天，漫天都是红色。“对不起……”光又重复了一遍。  
“为什么要道歉！你有什么可道歉的！”艾默里克忍无可忍，有些愠怒地紧紧钳住光的手臂，逼她看着自己。“奥尔什方是我害死的，跟你有什么关系！勾引你吻你都是我先挑起的，你为什么要道歉！”  
“可我是英雄啊！”光喊着，眼泪瞬间流出来。“我是拯救大家的英雄啊……你也是，奥尔什方也是，我拯救不了你们……还将你们害成这样！”  
艾默里克腹中的许多道理都失去作用，他讲不出任何一句能够说服光的话，房间忽然被膨胀起来的蛇影挤满，艾默里克跟着身边耳语的蛇影，一字一句重复道：“那么，成为我一个人的英雄吧，不要再去拯救世界了，成为我一个人的就好……”  
“不行。”光突然发力，从艾默里克手中挣脱出来。巨大的力量让艾默里克猛地回想起，无论眼前的女性如何娇小，她仍然是那个击败蛮神的光之战士。“这是我的责任。”光凝视着艾默里克缓缓后退，拉开难以跨域的距离后，微微欠身恭敬地行礼。  
“谢谢您为我包扎。”光顿了顿，强迫自己继续说下去。“艾默里克……阁下。”  
艾默里克忽然笑了，笑得既虚假又彬彬有礼。他笑着用再正经不过的口吻说道：“您客气了，英雄阁下，祝您一路平安。”  
“在下告退。”光拉开门，毅然决然地走了出去，门关起来的瞬间，她听到里面有什么东西破碎的响声，但那些都必须与她无关。光僵硬地迈开脚步，一心只想着机械地重复走路的动作，甚至连露琪亚经过时也没有向她问好。  
“艾默里克大人！”光走出骑士亭时，听到露琪亚这样大喊道。

光忘了自己是怎么回到福尔唐伯爵府的，突如其来的温暖让她有些不习惯。回家……我回家了吗？光茫然地看着朝自己迎来的福尔唐家佣人们，每个人都洋溢着真诚的笑容对她说：“欢迎回来”。  
他们不恨自己吗？光挂着标准的笑容一一回应他们。是恨不起来吧，因为她可是拯救世人的大英雄啊。光在佣人们的簇拥下来到餐厅，餐桌前只坐着伯爵大人和阿图瓦雷尔，埃马内兰理所应当的不见踪影。  
“英雄阁下，坐到这边来吧。”伯爵大人热情地招呼光坐到自己右侧的位置。光浑浑噩噩地坐下，马上就有佣人热情地为她布置餐具添菜倒酒，伯爵使了个眼色，阿图瓦雷尔立刻心领神会地带着佣人离开，偌大的餐厅只剩伯爵和光两个人，刀叉切割盘子的声音在此时都显得格外刺耳。  
“英雄阁下。”啊，果然开口了。光低头看着面前的晚餐，煎得金黄色恰到好处的鲈鱼在烛光下泛着诱人的色泽，她却没有力气拿起刀叉。伯爵大人一定也对自己很失望吧，光出神地望着鲈鱼，等待伯爵大人的下一句话。  
“你已经忘记奥尔什方了吗？”伯爵淡淡地问道。  
“当然没有！”光抬头，几乎是不假思索地回应。“每一天……我都能在梦里看到他，他永远都是那样笑着……每天都是……”说着说着光有些哽咽，明明是她夺走了奥尔什方的生命，她有什么资格在他父亲面前悲伤。  
“如果在奥尔什方和艾默里克之间舍弃一个人，你会怎么选择呢？”  
为什么要做这种选择？光决定不了，无论奥尔什方还是艾默里克她都不能舍弃，她自嘲地笑笑，答道：“我可以选择舍弃自己吗？”  
伯爵大人听到这个回答，沉重地叹了口气。“你既然放不下奥尔什方，对艾默里克的爱始终都不完整，这样……你们两个不是更容易受伤吗？孩子，人是无法完整爱着两个人的。”  
光为之一震，伯爵的话如同一把悬在头顶的剑，时刻警醒她做出选择。奥尔什方？艾默里克？选择意味着失去另一方，失去的代价如此惨痛，光早已饱尝其滋味，可是不选择会让艾默里克一直受伤，她不忍看到今天那样彬彬有礼的艾默里克。  
“别急，我并不是在逼你做出选择。”伯爵拍了拍光的肩膀，温和地笑着说。“艾默里克是个好孩子，我只希望你们都能准确的抓住幸福。”  
“为什么……您不恨我吗？”光问出了一直困扰她的问题。  
伯爵听到这个问题，反倒笑了起来，笑着笑着，有些落寞地低下了头。“与其说是恨你，不如说是恨自己吧……恨自己的无能。奥尔什方年幼起便饱尝人间艰辛，将这一切看在眼里的我却无能为力。这孩子不仅没有被打倒，反而长成了正直忠诚的骑士，这就是命运吧。”  
伯爵笑了笑，假装无事般拭去眼角泛出的泪花，继续说道。“奥尔什方出生于一个美丽的错误，他的母亲并不是我的原配夫人，而是在一场战乱中拯救了我的平民女子。我任由自己犯下错误，既无法放下夫人，也无法放下他的母亲，因此才会导致奥尔什方无法冠以福尔唐的姓氏……这一切都是源于我的懦弱。”  
“我并不是说你与艾默里克在一起是错误的。”伯爵看着光，郑重的口吻如同一位父亲在告诫女儿。“如果你决定要和艾默里克在一起，我想拜托你，一定要忘了奥尔什方。”  
“怎么可以！”光被伯爵震撼发言吓得失声叫了出来。  
“奥尔什方已经死了！”伯爵提高音调。“他可以成为你的坚盾，成为你的力量，唯独不能成为牵绊你前进的绳索。无论怎么选择，你都不能停滞不前，这是你的使命，也是你的责任！”  
“伯爵大人……”光不知道怎么回答，冰冻的内心因为这番话化成一汪水，汹涌地从眼眶流出来，她不知道为什么，感动和难过交织在一起，泪水从来没有像今天这样控制不住，一股脑地淌了出来。  
“如果可以，我多么希望你可以叫我一声父亲……”伯爵慈爱地抚摸着光的头发。“虽然已经做不到了，但我仍然希望你能够幸福，孩子。”  
“我始终坚信，你和艾默里克一定能为伊修加德带来美好的明天。”伯爵调皮地冲光眨眨眼。“现在，你只需要一点勇气去面对它，闯荡艾欧泽亚大陆的英雄，不至于这点气魄也没有吧。”  
本来止不住泪的光看着伯爵的样子，忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来。眼泪还在流着，两个人却相视着笑出声来，光吸吸鼻子，看到开怀大笑的伯爵眼角不知何时悄然流下两行清泪，她没有戳穿，只是双手握紧了伯爵的右手。

“你一直都在奔波，也该好好休息了。艾默里克那边我来解释。”伯爵大人以此为由，早早地把光赶去房间休息。管家细心地为伯爵整理好大衣，送上手杖，正打算与伯爵一同出门，忽然有一位女仆推门进来，与管家耳语几句，管家的脸色变得很不好看。  
“出什么事了？”伯爵扶着手杖问道。  
“仆人送来了一封信……”管家迟疑着说道。“据说……是奥尔什方少爷写给英雄大人的……”  
伯爵脸色微微一变，立刻将手杖交给管家，转身朝书房走去。“立刻把那个仆人带到书房，不要惊扰英雄。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是，马上把人带过来！”

带着信件的仆人很快被请到了书房，作为一名新来的仆人，能够被请到家主的书房何其荣幸！怀着激动的心情，仆人轻手轻脚走入书房内，生怕碰坏了什么东西。伯爵端坐在书桌前，看他进来，温和地笑着说：“你就是送信的人？”  
“伯爵大人！”仆人连忙鞠了一躬，将信件从怀里掏出来，双手举过头顶。“信件在这里！前几天遇到英雄大人本想交给她的，不小心被风吹走了，沾湿了一角……还望大人饶恕我！”  
伯爵一看到信纸，立刻从座位上弹起来，大步坐过去几乎是用抢的拿过信封，展开刚粗略的读了几行，脸色忽然很不好看。仆人见主人脸色大变，更加惶恐，心里早已把自己的鲁莽骂了数遍。  
“你没有把信给英雄看过吧？”伯爵大人忽然换上一副笑脸。  
“没有！我保证！还没来得及就被风卷走了，等找到的时候，英雄大人已经走远了……”仆人不知道伯爵大人在想什么，一股脑地把自己知道的事倾倒出来，祈求自己不要因此丢掉工作。  
“现在我有一个小小的忙想请你帮一下。”伯爵笑意更深了。“请你忘记这封信，当它不存在，并且永远保守秘密直至死亡，可以吗？”  
“什么信？我不知道！”仆人立刻装作无知的样子，疑惑地看着伯爵大人，那演技几乎让人以为是真的了。  
“很好，你很机灵，适合更好的工作。”伯爵敲了敲桌子，门外候着的管家应声进来，将仆人领出去，轻轻带上门。伯爵眼角余光看着门被关上，连忙火急火燎地将信凑到灯光旁仔细阅读。  
“亲爱的挚友  
愿你一切安好。  
数日前，你和阿尔菲诺阁下在得知龙族即将再次袭击皇都之后踏上了前往西方的旅程。我无从得知你们现在身在何处，想必这封信即使发出去也不可能送到你的手中，所以就权当是我一个人在自言自语吧。每次我凝望那遥远的苍穹，就会在心里祈祷，希望你们的旅途能够平安无事。所以我决定在纸上写下一些心中的话，如果以后你有机会看到这封信，请当成是我的一时冲动和任性吧。  
…………  
挚友，我对你有着完全的信任，没有丝毫怀疑。  
我相信不管是什么样的困难，都不会将你击倒。  
不仅仅是这次旅程，将来，无论你会走向何方，都不会被挫折击溃。  
即使有独自一人无法跨越的障壁，但只要你有心前进，就一定会有人向你伸出援手。  
就像此时此刻的我一样。  
黑夜过去之后，拂晓必将来临。  
希望苦尽甘来的你能够露出非常棒的笑容。

愿旅途平安。  
——奥尔什方•灰石”  
（注：信件内容来源于《苍穹秘话》第八话：旅程的开始）  
伯爵翻来覆去一再确认其中的内容，震惊让他站立不住，扶着书桌缓缓坐下来。他凝视面前摊开的信纸，许久，做出了决定——  
他拿来一个崭新的信封，将信纸叠好收入其中，取出书写公文时才使用的，刻有福尔唐家徽的火漆印，将红蜡融化了，用力在信封上烙下独角兽的印记。  
“艾默里克……希望你能理解……”伯爵叹了口气，把信封和自己编写完毕的《苍穹之禁城》放在一起。

 

4.  
第二天一早，光精力充沛地从床上爬起来，在心底又默念了一遍伯爵大人的话。“加油！”光拍拍脸，鼓起十二分的勇气准备去找艾默里克。  
“英雄阁下！来不及解释了，快跟我们走！”刚走出房间，光便被阿图瓦雷尔和埃马内兰一人一只手架出福尔唐伯爵府，两位少爷路上絮絮叨叨地说浮雕形状如何做、反叛者伤势如何处理等，光连一句话也插不进去，就这么被硬拖走。  
算了，伯爵大人应该会处理好的。光在心里叹了口气，拿出干劲开始处理手边的工作。  
此时的福尔唐伯爵府内——  
伯爵大人正哼着歌，慢悠悠地享受早上的第一杯热茶。“伯爵大人，您……今天不去找艾默里克大人了吗？”管家迟疑地问道。  
“还不是时候，让他们自己先解决吧。年轻人的事，我这个老头子可不能一手包办。”伯爵轻松地又喝了一口红茶。  
英雄大人被当成女儿了啊……管家笑着无奈地摇摇头。  
好不容易忙完，阿尔菲诺匆匆跑来一把将光拖走。看来是又有工作了，光紧跟阿尔菲诺的步伐，快达到目的地的时候光抬头一看，猛地愣住。  
等等，那不是忘忧骑士亭吗！她还没有……  
然而阿尔菲诺没有给她思考的时间，念叨着有重要任务，拉起光走进艾默里克的办公室。艾默里克的伤似乎已经痊愈，手臂和胸前的纱布早已不见，光紧张地跟在阿尔菲诺身后，偶尔偷看一下艾默里克，马上又害怕被发现般收回目光。  
“就是这样，四国联军联合军演还需要您的帮助。”艾默里克说完，礼貌性地看向光，似乎在征求同意。  
光一愣，正想对艾默里克说点什么，房间内忽然静下来，在场的众人把目光都放在她身上，等待光的下一句话。这种状况，事先准备好和艾默里克说的话无论如何也讲不出口了，光只好勉强点点头，算是答复。  
下次，下次一定要找个机会说出口！  
然而当联合军演开始，一切都不受她的控制了，各大国防联军都积极地想与传说中的英雄一决高下，甚至连劳班也亲自上场角逐，挑战的人如潮水一般，根本没有任何喘息的机会，艾默里克明明就站在自己身后，光却始终腾不出时间与他私下交谈。  
好不容易熬过军演，艾默里克冷冰冰地丢下一句：“您的恩情无以为报，首先让我们为您召开庆典吧。”  
可恶！庆典的时候一定要说出口！

光艰难地数着日子，终于等到庆典举行的那天。埃马内兰和光一起来到广场上，仰头看着被白布遮住的高台，不远处的角落里，那位曾经在光的饮料中下药的年轻女性在士兵的看护下也一共观看典礼。她的眼里还是满溢着难以释怀的仇恨和愤怒，光记得她说过，她的恋人也因为龙诗战争而丧命，所以她才会不惜一切代价想要做点什么。  
如果没有身边的朋友、师长、以及像亲人一样关心自己的大家，自己也会走上那样固执的道路吧。想到这里，光扭头，轻声对埃马内兰说：  
“居然把那个人救活了，干得漂亮！”  
埃马内兰毫不谦虚地拍着胸脯道：“那是当然，我也是非常有才能的。”  
两人对视一眼，不禁露出笑容。光走过去，扶着埃马内兰的肩膀，柔声道：“抱歉，让你承受了那么多。”  
“大家都把你当作家人，我明明也是这样想的，却还是不由自主向你撒娇……很抱歉……”埃马内兰不好意思地挠了挠头。“那家伙至今为止守护的地方……现在，该由我们来守护了。”  
光无言地握紧埃马内兰的肩膀，两人相视一笑，将目光投向高台。  
维德弗尼尔如约而至，光仰头望着高台上和龙族并肩的艾默里克，从未有过的喜悦不知不觉洋溢在脸上。正直坚定又内心柔软的艾默里克，总是默默用行动支持着她，陪她度过了奥尔什方死后艰难的日子。尽管她笨拙地一次又一次伤害他，艾默里克却依然在用他的方式把自己推向更高更远的地方。  
光仍然不清楚恋爱为何物，但是心里总有一个念头：想为艾默里克做些什么。  
以后，一定要好好追上艾默里克。光站在欢呼的人群中，久违地傻傻笑了。  
一柄血红色的长枪从天而降，凶狠地刺入维德弗尼尔背上。手臂和肩膀镶嵌着龙眼的埃斯蒂尼安不请自来，将维德弗尼尔击倒在地。艾默里克！光感受到埃斯蒂尼安身上不同寻常的力量，本能地冲向高台，她努力地奔跑着，攀爬着，她看到艾默里克夺过士兵手中的弓箭，毫不犹豫地对准埃斯蒂尼安。  
不行！光想阻止艾默里克，然而箭矢却离弦而出。埃斯蒂尼安随手一挡，箭矢就如同从未出现过一般化成齑粉，埃斯蒂尼安跃上城门高处，振臂一挥，彻底化身为邪龙尼德霍格，盘旋着怒嚎着向人类发起战争宣言，慢慢消失在天际。  
光慢慢走到高台上，看着艾默里克的背影，犹豫了一下，还是鼓起勇气想上前拉住他的手。快要靠近时，光听到艾默里克无意识地说了一句话，她默默地，小心地一步一步退回去，与露琪亚站在一起，仰望着艾默里克的背影。  
埃斯蒂尼安……  
光听到艾默里克用痛到极点又拼命压抑的声音轻轻低语。如果光没有带着埃斯蒂尼安涉险，如果光能及时阻止埃斯蒂尼安触碰龙眼，如果光一开始就拒绝埃斯蒂尼安共同战斗的提议……  
已经太迟了。光绝望地发现，她又一次伤害了艾默里克，而这一次，艾默里克的伤口或许再也无法复原。高台之下的群众高呼着：“杀死邪龙！杀了尼德霍格！”人们将一双双渴求的目光抛向光，连绵不绝的呼声无一不在催促她接受使命，身为光之战士的她，理应顺从人民的意志，保护艾欧泽亚大陆。  
光试图将从艾默里克身上看到希望，想要艾默里克替她做出选择。但艾默里克一言不发，甚至连目光都没有放在她的身上，平视前方笔直地从光身旁经过，没有任何停顿地走下高台。艾默里克的步伐将两人的距离越拉越远，直到看不见那一头黑色的短发，光忽然感觉，自己再也追不上艾默里克了。  
其实心里很清楚的，不是吗？她只想逃避两难境地，任性地把这些问题丢给身边的人处理，博弈交给其他人判断，只要作为英雄卖力战斗就好。身为英雄却没有承担痛苦的勇气和果敢，这样的自己真是……丑陋无比……  
邪龙尼德霍格必须被消灭，无论附身者是埃斯蒂尼安或是其他人，光都必须举起武器打败他，这是她的使命，这一刻，光突然理解了选择所付出的代价。  
尼德霍格必须由她来消灭，埃斯蒂尼安也必须由她亲手拯救。这是光的责任。  
随后艾默里克的召见也就失去意义了，光跟着阿尔菲诺进入办公室时，都不曾好好抬头正视艾默里克。她担心自己多看一眼，就会丢盔卸甲地摒弃原则。  
“为了与尼德霍格战斗，我们必须借助圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格的力量。露琪亚，我不在的时候，皇都就交给你了。”艾默里克说着，就要走出办公室。  
“等等！”光来不及思考，身体已经先一步拉住艾默里克的手。“太危险了，你不能去！”  
艾默里克第一次，将手从光的手中抽出来，他用冰冷得有些可怕的眼神盯着光，高声道：“我在您眼里就是如此无能的人吗？您要一意孤行到什么时候！”  
“艾默里克大人！”露琪亚及时出声阻止艾默里克，才没让他继续说出更伤人的话。光又一次想拉住艾默里克的手，想说她不是这个意思，却被艾默里克闪身躲开，手伸出去什么也抓不到。  
“二位，我们走吧。”艾默里克将光和阿尔菲诺甩在身后，率先推开门走了出去。阿尔菲诺叹了口气，强行拖着发呆的光跟上艾默里克。

上一次走在不洁三塔的路上，露琪亚还拿艾默里克的事打趣光，这次艾默里克本人走在身旁，却浑身散发着拒绝的气场，一句话也没有对光说。哪怕是完成圣龙的试炼后，艾默里克也只是站在远处报以虚假礼貌的微笑。伊修加德的情况不容乐观，留给光的时间根本不够她处理好艾默里克的事。  
咆哮响彻天空，邪龙眷属正式向伊修加德宣战，宿命的时刻即将到来。假如言语失去了它的力量，就用行动来诠释心意吧。光骑在赫拉斯瓦尔格的背上，深深地看了一眼艾默里克。哪怕付出性命也要把埃斯蒂尼安带回来，这或许是她最后能够弥补艾默里克的方式了。  
当他们三人三龙赶到时，尼德霍格及其眷属已经攻打到圣徒门前，这道门被突破，伊修加德将从此陷入血与火之中，人龙共存的时代也将夭折襁褓。光从龙背上跳下来，拿起武器直扑向迎面而来的龙群，她敏捷地躲过重重火焰和重击，轻而易举地击败第一梯队的眷属。异常的风从背后刮起，光感觉到身后有飞龙正在袭来，她正想回头，一个持剑的身影却从背后冲上来，将偷袭的飞龙斩杀于半空。  
“你在做什么！”艾默里克呵斥道。“你以为自己是孤胆英雄吗！”  
光在战斗之中有些亢奋，听到呵斥，没好气地答道：“你来干嘛？这种事交给我就好了。”  
“你总是自己解决所有事，不愿意跟别人分担。”艾默里克靠在她背后，奋力抗击着袭来的龙群。“固执、愚蠢、不近人情、个人主义……呃！”又一只飞龙从空中袭来，打断了艾默里克的喋喋不休  
光背靠艾默里克，一边对付龙群的攻击，一边毫不客气地反击：“对！我就是固执！愚蠢！个人主义！你又如何！伪装完美，假面待人，还死要面子……”  
艾默里克吃力地避开飞龙的冲锋，依旧用严厉的口吻训斥光：“你究竟要胡闹到什么时候！”  
“你才是胡闹！这么危险的地方，你冲进来不是找死吗！快走！”  
露琪亚带着重整士气的队伍从后面冲上来，为艾默里克和光分摊了一部分攻击，光和艾默里克也因此被人潮冲散，喊杀声咆哮声此起彼伏，光一时分辨不清艾默里克的声音，有些混乱地寻找下一个砍杀的目标。  
“傻瓜！”艾默里克从后面拉住光的手腕，将她拉入自己怀中。“再多信任我一点，好吗？”  
霎时，周围的时间好像都被放慢了，火焰、利刃、奔跑、战斗，一切都变得不引人关注，只有脸埋在艾默里克胸膛里听到的心跳声是真实存在的，她多想可以一直贪恋这个怀抱。光满足地笑了，轻声回答：“好”。  
下一秒，光狠狠地推开艾默里克，一道散发着不详气息的光线在他们之间掠过，将桥面的石头劈出一道无法跨越的鸿沟。圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格从天空坠落，尼格霍格踩在圣龙身上，口中衔着撕扯下来的洁白翅膀，高声咆哮着。赫拉斯瓦尔格落败了，拥有同样可怕力量的圣龙败在邪龙脚下，这意味着伊修加德将被火焰血洗，燃起的希望之光转瞬被扑灭。在绝对力量面前，人类任何反抗都显得隔靴搔痒。  
光动了。她迈着坚定的脚步走向尼德霍格，艾默里克忽然明白她要做什么，失控扑过去，大声喊着：“光！不要去！”  
“别过来！”赫拉斯瓦尔格留下的龙眼发出淡淡的金色光芒，将光笼罩其中，让人看不清她的面容，只能隐约感觉光在微笑。“对不起，艾默里克……这应该是最后一次道歉了。”光张了张口，一句“我喜欢你”滑到嘴边又被硬生生吞回去，换成那个道别的词语：“再见。”  
“光！”  
光听着身后艾默里克声嘶力竭的号叫，一步一步向尼德霍格靠近。  
被愤怒和仇恨所支配的尼德霍格并不好对付，更不用说尼德霍格早已征战千年。光勉力躲过几次剧烈的气焰攻击，却正好撞上侧面袭来的甩尾，来不及做出防御姿态，光被尼德霍格的尾巴击中，身体不受控制地倒飞出去，撞进对龙炮塔的石柱上。石柱被巨大的冲击力砸出一个深坑，半截柱子也应声倒塌。肋骨应该是断了，光能感受到剧烈的疼痛从伤处蔓延到全身，她强撑着从石柱里挣脱出来，刚走两步，一口鲜血“哇”地吐在地上。土石纷飞扬起一阵阵烟尘，光看不清远处艾默里克的情况，只听到隐隐约约的喊声传过来，内容早已分辨不清。  
光转头看着某处悬崖，虚弱地笑着说：“奥尔什方……我……来陪你了……”  
“挚友。”熟悉的声音在耳边响起。光渐渐模糊的意识如同被人拉住一般，突然清醒过来，她环视四周，烟尘依然包围着自己，一片模糊之后却有个声音空灵清澈地呼唤她：“挚友。”力量在此时回到身体里，光重新拿起武器，跟随那个声音冲出烟尘，再次站在尼德霍格面前。  
“怎么可能……”已经是强弩之末的尼德霍格看到光又重新站在面前，身后似乎多了一些虚无缥缈的身影。“不可能！汝等人类……怎会有如此力量！”  
仿佛有无数双手托着，光从没感觉身体如此轻松，她一跃而起，给予尼德霍格最后一击。庞大的力量裹着旋风从天而降，精准地击中尼德霍格要害，因为战斗弥漫开的烟尘被这阵强风吹散，露出光胜利的背影，和跪倒在地上的埃斯蒂尼安。  
“挚友……”空灵的声音随风拂过光的耳边，那声音如此熟悉，简直就是……  
阿尔菲诺从背后冲上来，光一个激灵也连忙冲向打算自裁的埃斯蒂尼安，一左一右紧握埃斯蒂尼安手臂上的两颗龙眼，拼命往外拉着。尼德霍格的意志还在抵抗，试图用法术将两人弹开，剧烈的疼痛让阿尔菲诺忍不住发出呻吟。  
一双熟悉的手忽然轻轻握住光的双手，光抬头，徘徊在梦里的那个身影无比清晰地出现在身旁，刚才的呼唤也找到源头。他握着光的双手，一点一点把那个折磨光的龙眼拔了出来。光心里好不容易缝合的伤口再次被某种物体钩带得血肉模糊，麻木的痛感又无比鲜活，几次想呼唤他的名字，却害怕自己再次从梦中醒来。  
在场众人惊讶地发现，英雄阁下和阿尔菲诺旁边多出两道身影，四个人共同将埃斯蒂尼安身上的龙眼拔了出来，紧接着一道白光闪过，四个人的身影又恢复成两个人。“就是现在！快把龙眼扔进云海深渊！”艾默里克的高喊让光回过神，站起来拼命跑到边缘，将手中龙眼狠狠丢向云海。  
“奥尔什方……”光看着自己颤抖的双手，终于哽咽地说出那个不敢启齿的名字。  
艾默里克正站在离光不到一步的地方，静静凝视光颤抖的背影。他清楚地听到光喃喃念出的名字，他也清楚地看到刚才光身边站着的人。奥尔什方一直没有离开，哪怕身体已经消逝，灵魂依然守护着光，艾默里克，才是这场感情博弈中多余的人。他什么也不能为光做，甚至连守护她，也做不到。艾默里克缓缓退到埃斯蒂尼安身边，将埃斯蒂尼安打横抱起，光和阿尔菲诺想要搭把手，看到艾默里克的脸色又默不作声地退下。  
“至少让我做些什么吧！”艾默里克说出这句话时，嗓音如同玻璃在喉咙中碎裂，痛苦砸在地上发出清脆的声响。

“果然如此……”白袍无影站在远方的山崖上，好像发现了什么有趣的事情，冷冷笑着凝视踉跄的光。  
暗之战士从身后走来，将一对冰封住的龙眼递给他。“东西到手了。”  
“光之战士，我们改日再会。”白袍无影接过龙眼，和暗之战士一同步入以太传送的黑洞。

 

 

5.  
艾默里克抱着昏迷的埃斯蒂尼安先一步前往疗养院，阿尔菲诺也焦急得跑了出去，光只好肩负起向福尔唐伯爵汇报的任务。刚从战场下来，破破烂烂的战斗服上沾着石块和灰尘，后背更是惨不忍睹，有些地方都破开了，光顶着灰头土脸的样子回到福尔唐伯爵府时，伯爵大人恨铁不成钢地发出一声悲叹：  
“天呐，你就打算这样去见艾默里克吗！”  
有这么糟糕吗……光从玻璃里打量自己，被反射出来的模样吓了一跳。脸上被血痕和灰尘混合打造出惊为天人的妆容，发型还算正常范围，只是被汗水沾湿黏在脸颊和脖子上，简直邋遢得不堪入目！如此丑态还被艾默里克全部看到了，怪不得他不愿意接触自己！  
“快带英雄去简单处理一下！”伯爵大人一声令下，女仆们立刻围上来把光拖走，动作迅速敏捷，完全不亚于老练的战士。光被簇拥着，还没反应过来，已经被收拾得干净妥帖，还有女仆细心地为她颈部扫上蜜粉。  
“勉强凑合……我想你已经按耐不住了，快去吧！”伯爵大人说着，将光推搡出伯爵府，干脆果断地关上门，不容光发表意见。  
这个样子，艾默里克会愿意听她说吗？光有些忐忑不安地走向医院。待会要先跟艾默里克打招呼，然后拉住他的手说……不对不对应该先说完再拉住手……光正在心里模拟彩排，不小心在转角处撞进一个人怀里。  
艾默里克有些心浮气躁地走在医院里，白天发生的事情让他理不清思路，有些苦恼地闭眼揉着太阳穴，猛地感觉撞到了什么人。  
撞在一起的两人对视一眼，忽然不约而同地从对方身边跳开。两个人互相看着，似乎都在等对方开口，场面因为这份默契一度陷入尴尬。  
艾默里克轻咳一声，随便挑起一个话题。“那个……您今天很美。”  
光没想到艾默里克开场白居然是赞美，事先排练好的对话被打断，让她不知道怎么接下去。“额……那个……”光脑内一片空白，鼓起勇气上前拉起艾默里克的手，大声说道：  
“艾默里克，你好！”  
话刚出口，光立刻反应过来说错了，握着艾默里克的手松也不是不松也不是，瞪大眼睛支支吾吾地说不出下一句话。艾默里克被光突如其来的举动一惊，原本烦躁的心情一扫而空，控制不住地笑出声音，边笑着边低下头凑近光：“您有什么想对我说的吗？”  
光红着脸点点头。  
“不用如此焦急。”艾默里克的鼻尖擦着光的，温柔地笑道。“我被您逮捕了，无论何时都可以。”  
要被吻了……光看着艾默里克越来越近的面容，有些羞涩又紧张地闭上眼睛。病房里突然爆发出一阵惊天动地的哭声，吓得两人紧握的双手赶紧松开，即将要触碰的嘴唇也停住了。光认真地分辨了一下，目瞪口呆地发现那声音的主人竟然是——阿尔菲诺。  
真不是个好时候啊，得找个合适的机会才行。艾默里克有些无奈地拉开距离，向光做出邀请的手势。“看来只能等下次了，我们先去探望埃斯蒂尼安和小少爷吧。”  
下次一定要说出口！不能再拖了！光暗自下定决心。

龙眼被抛下云海似乎是一种信号，昭示着伊修加德从此走上全新的道路，千年龙诗战争就此画下终篇。这是一个好时机，或许是。艾默里克想，无论如何得抓住机遇，好好倾听光的想法，也……好好说出自己的想法。  
邀请光参加晚宴并不是难事，但邀请光参加只有两人的私人性质家宴，似乎不太合理。艾默里克在府邸里拟写了无数份邀请函，始终没有找到合理的借口去邀请光。  
这个时候的礼仪真是令人讨厌！艾默里克懊恼地将又一份邀请函揉成一团。  
“艾默里克大人，有时礼貌与否并不是由您来判断的。若想关系更进一步，太过拘泥礼节反而会让对方感到不自在。”管家看穿了艾默里克的想法，笑道。“我会将英雄阁下请到府中，请您安心把这项任务交给我吧。”  
另一边，光在战后好不容易拥有的闲暇时间统统被伯爵大人强行占用，每天被强迫学习“如何发挥女性魅力”，从服装到言语无一不在学习奇奇怪怪的暧昧方式，有时光忍不住问道：“这些真的有用吗”，马上被伯爵大人严厉得能杀人的目光吓规规矩矩。自从医院一别，光连续好多天都没能见到艾默里克，她从未感觉自己有如此多的话想要倾诉，想要如此急切地表达内心真实想法。  
说好的下次，究竟要等到什么时候啊……光无力地想到。  
“今晚？家宴？”光看着面带微笑的博雷尔家管家，没想到艾默里克说的下次居然是这样。她从未参加过伊修加德的贵族宴会，对许多礼仪也一知半解，拒绝？当然不能拒绝。光有些忐忑地问道：“请问……家宴的话，我应该穿什么衣服？”  
管家笑着微微欠身：“您穿什么都很美丽。我这就将肯定的答复带给艾默里克大人。”说着转身潇洒地走了，完全没有留给光反悔的时间。  
“家宴啊……”光感觉背后一寒，转身看到伯爵大人正摸着下巴打量自己，随后想到什么一般，将女仆们聚集过去，耳语几句。光下意识地做出吞咽动作，试图悄悄地溜走，被目光如炬的女仆们一把抓住，拖进了浴室。光据理力争，总算得以换上一身朴素的衣服，女仆们打理头发和指甲的同时，将一些具有淡淡香味的蜜油涂抹在她皮肤上，还有女仆细心地为光的颈窝和胸口扫上蜜粉，光有些不太适应，无奈地任由她们摆布。仿佛过去了一年那么久，外面的天色都黑透了，总算得到伯爵满意的认可，光连忙跑向家宴目的地——博雷尔家府邸。  
“抱歉，我来迟了。”光气喘吁吁地走进餐厅。  
前来迎接她的艾默里克被眼前焕然一新的光惊呆了，他从未见过穿着战斗服以外的光，下午管家回来汇报时提起“英雄阁下很在意会餐的穿着”，艾默里克还当那是玩笑话，如今看来果然不假。光穿着朴素不失优雅的私服，浑身散发出类似花草的甜美香气，局促不安地用清澈的眼睛看着艾默里克，颤声说道：“怎么了？不好看吗？”  
艾默里克直觉得自己的心跳漏了一拍，若不是理智敲打，他甚至想将如此甜美的光立刻拥入怀中，肆意品尝。艾默里克连忙转过头，掩饰脸上不自然的潮红：“不……不是的，您一定饿了吧，请坐。”  
光坐在艾默里克对面，两人中间隔着有些宽阔的桌子，总算让艾默里克冷静下来。烛光映照下的光透露着与平时不同的柔美，艾默里克害怕自己太过直白的目光让她害怕，连忙挑起话题道：“您去过那么多地方，一定有不少故事吧。”光似乎被打开了话匣，滔滔不绝地讲着自己的旅行见闻，没有注意到艾默里克看向她的目光逐渐粘稠、胶着。  
“后来我来到库尔扎斯，在那里遇到奥尔什方，他一开始的举动……”光原本开心地讲述着，说道奥尔什方忽然卡住一般，再也说不下去。她小心翼翼地看向艾默里克，对方果然低下头避开了她的目光。奥尔什方不知何时变成了他们之间无法触碰的禁忌，一旦触及，之前的美好气氛就会烟消云散。  
这样下去会愈发说不清楚的。光深吸一口气，用手覆盖住艾默里克的手掌，试图轻快的语调继续说下去：“艾默里克，我见到奥尔什方了哦。”艾默里克闻言，迟疑着抬起头看向光。  
“拔除龙眼时，他就在我身边……帮我拔出了龙眼。”光努力保持轻快的语调，尾音却不可避免的带上了颤抖。“可是他什么都没有说，就这样消失了……”艾默里克静静地看着她，光能感受到握着的那只手在微微颤抖。“大概是我的幻觉吧，他真的出现了，真的，就和平常那样笑着……”光感觉自己的笑容僵在脸上了，她没想到亲口说出来会如此艰难，但是为了艾默里克，她必须强迫自己说下去。“所以我想，奥尔什方一直都在我们身边，他一定会……”  
一定会祝福我们的。光想这么说，可是喉咙梗住了，无论怎么努力也发不出声音。光发现艾默里克的眼神变得如此悲伤，她努力挤出笑容想说“没关系”，艾默里克却站起来轻轻捂住她的嘴。  
“不要说了……请你不要再说下去了……”艾默里克的眼睛在烛光下反射出晶莹的光泽，好像藏了一汪湖泊在里面，他笑起来的时候，湖泊里的星星都被搅碎了，融成浓得化不开的黑暗。  
“谢谢你，光。”  
光看着艾默里克忧郁的眼睛，泪水不知不觉流下来，顺着艾默里克的手掌，一直滴在餐桌上。光知道自己又搞砸了，她明明是想表达自己喜欢着艾默里克，想让他知道自己的心意，可是无能的她总是把艾默里克心底的伤口无限扩大。光努力摇头，想说自己不是这个意思，可是艾默里克一直捂着她的嘴不让她继续说下去。光被泪水模糊的双眼似乎看到艾默里克脸颊划过一丝水渍，马上又被烛光隐藏住，再多的言语也弥补不了这份伤痛了。  
光不知哪里来的勇气，一脚踏上餐桌，揪过艾默里克的领子狠狠吻住他。光的吻杂乱没有章法，只是胡乱地亲吻着艾默里克的嘴唇，艾默里克先是一惊，随后像木偶一样任由光摆弄，既不回应也不抗拒。  
啊，这样就好，既然心理无法弥补，就用身体来抚慰她吧。艾默里克一手扣住光的脑袋，将她更深的拉向自己，另一只手揽住光的腰肢，将她从桌上抱过来，让她从跪姿变成坐在桌子边缘。舌头粗暴地撬开光的牙关，舌尖滑过光的口腔，艾默里克感觉怀里的光浑身一颤，唇齿间不受控制地溢出美妙的声音。艾默里克的吻是如此深长，光感觉自己肺里的氧气都被榨干，窒息感让她不由自主张开口，艾默里克自然不会放过这个机会，更加粗重地探求深处，把她缩在后面的舌头紧紧勾出来，或轻或重地吸吮纠缠着光的舌头。  
“嗯……艾……默里克……唔！”光想抽空说点什么，马上又被艾默里克的吻封锁住，无法抑制地发出令她感到羞耻的声音。艾默里克不断索求着光柔软甜美的双唇，手自然地从光衣服下摆伸进去，顺腰肢由下而上温柔抚摸着，一路攀升。光被突然起来的手吓得又羞又恼，想要把艾默里克不安分的手拉出来。艾默里克似乎不太满意光的举动，另一只手紧紧将光的双手束缚在身后，松开她的唇喘着粗气说：“不喜欢这样做吗？还是……喜欢奥尔什方来做？”  
“艾默里克！”光发现爱抚自己的人不太对劲，尚未反应，艾默里克的手便伸进光的内衣里，宽阔的手将光胸前的柔软握在掌中，肆意捏着将柔软揉搓成各种形状，指尖轻轻扫过粉嫩的尖端带起陌生的快感，光咬紧牙关才没有泄露叫声，似乎发现了光的敏感部位，艾默里克的手指开始对乳尖集中玩弄，衣服不知何时被解开，要命地挂在光胸前凸起的部位，艾默里克低下头，用牙齿轻轻拉开碍事的衣服，内衣也无法完全笼罩的高耸瞬间暴露出来。  
“不行……啊嗯……”光来不及阻止，艾默里克的牙齿已经隔着内衣咬上凸起，舌头吮吸拨弄着硬硬的乳头，光奋力后仰身体想摆脱艾默里克的吻，没想到身后就是餐桌，轻而易举就被艾默里克推倒在桌面上，内衣也因为光的动作向上滑落，露出一对白皙柔软的胸脯。艾默里克高大的身躯压上来，光感觉有什么滚烫坚硬的东西抵在自己双腿之间，让她害怕得发抖，拼命地用手挡住裸露的胸口，颤抖着恳求艾默里克：“不要……不要……”  
怒意忽然上涌，艾默里克用力拉开光的一只手固定在她脑后，咬牙切齿地低声说道：“不要什么？你就这么讨厌我吗？”  
“你这个笨蛋！”光用另一只手狠狠抽在艾默里克脸上。  
艾默里克的动作因为这个耳光停下，出神地望着身下不着片缕的光，痛苦地低语道：“是啊……我居然会喜欢你到无法自拔……真是笨蛋……”  
“我知道的。”光微笑着，手轻轻抚上艾默里克的脸庞。“陪伴我的艾默里克，时时刻刻为我着想的艾默里克，独自背负伤痛的艾默里克，我都最喜欢了。”  
“光，你说什么？”艾默里克有些不敢相信的睁大眼睛。  
光笑着，苦涩的心情变成眼泪不由自主滑过。“艾默里克，我喜欢你。”  
艾默里克把光从桌上抱起来，紧紧搂在怀中，嘴唇和舌头温柔地亲吻着光的眼睛，轻轻舔去流出的泪水。  
“艾默里克是笨蛋……我最喜欢你了……”光缩在艾默里克怀里哭道。  
“我也喜欢你，光，原谅我……”艾默里克吻过光的眼睛，鼻子，脸颊，将滑过嘴角的一滴眼泪也纳入口中，用温柔得害怕弄疼光的力度吻住甜美的双唇。光笨拙地伸出舌头，想要主动回应艾默里克，身体忽然腾空，被艾默里克打横抱起。  
“光，谢谢你这么努力喜欢着我。”艾默里克笑了，眼睛里盛满融化人的蜜意。“接下来，该由我主动了。”  
躺在洁白的大床上，一切都发生的那样自然而然。艾默里克脱下衣服，结实白皙得身体如同最上乘的大理石，在烛光下熠熠生辉。他绵长得如同太妃糖般吻顺着光的脖颈一路向下来到大腿，在光涂了润肤油的肌肤上种下红色印记。艾默里克的一只手揉捏爱抚光敏感的乳头，另一只手轻轻拂过光的花蕊，生理反应让光感觉下身有什么黏腻的液体正流出来，艾默里克坏心眼地重重揉捏蜜核，光终于克制不住地娇吟。“唔嗯……那里……不行……啊……”  
“是这里吗？”艾默里克坏笑着伸出舌头舔了一下花蕊，剧烈得快感让光忍不住想夹紧双腿。艾默里克没等光有所反应，分开光的双腿更深入地舔舐花蕊，手指也适时地加入到光的身体里，粘稠的水声让光羞涩得闭紧双眼，咬着嘴唇默默接受不断袭来的陌生快感。艾默里克的手指不断扩展光的内壁，触碰到深处某一点时，光控制不住发出叫声。  
艾默里克满意地听到光发出喊声，重重地用手指又一次撞击那个点。光浑身一颤，手不由自主地抓住艾默里克的头发，美妙的喊声再也抑制不住，回荡在房间里。  
“光。”处于极度快感中的光听到艾默里克这样叫自己。“你知道我又加了一根手指吗？”  
“艾默里……嗯唔………哈……”艾默里克加快手上的动作，光连一句话都说不完整，被莫名其妙的情欲引领着攀上顶峰，脑内突然炸开了一整片白色。她还没来得及平息猛烈的心跳，艾默里克的分身缓缓挤了进来，巨大的尺寸让光咂舌，害怕自己会被贯穿。预想的疼痛并没有袭来，大概是因为足够湿润，光只感觉身体被艾默里克缓缓填满，被撑开的感觉让她有些不适应，想要快点进行下一环节。然而艾默里克似乎在隐忍着什么，大口喘着粗气，一点一点缓慢地把分身送进光紧致的内壁里。  
“艾默里克……快一点……”光咬着手指，娇声说道。  
艾默里克一顿，忽然抓紧光的双腿一下贯穿光的内壁，光因为这突如其来的猛烈撞击又一次攀上顶峰，艾默里克却没打算就这样放过她，腰肢抽送的力度和速度逐渐加大，交合处发出淫荡的水声，不停刺激着光的鼓膜。光的身体如同一叶浮萍，在名为艾默里克的浪潮中被推搡冲击，快感太过剧烈让她不由自主地夹紧双腿。  
“嗯……”光听到艾默里克发出一声闷哼。“光……你在犯规啊……”  
沙哑的声线撩拨着光的心弦，生理性泪水洒落在枕头上，光双眼含着泪，柔声叫着艾默里克的名字。  
“艾默……里克……”  
“光……光……”  
艾默里克更加分开光的双腿，嘴唇胡乱地咬住光的双唇，舌尖交缠的快感让两人的喘息更加激烈，艾默里克抱起光的上半身，令她跨坐在自己身上，分身毫无保留地完全刺入光的体内，继续不停地抽送着。  
“啊啊……艾默里克……不行了……”光双手环抱着艾默里克，上半身无力地搭在艾默里克身上随他一起晃动。  
“一起去吧……光……”艾默里克加快腰肢的抽送速度，光连尖叫的力气都没有了，声音无意识地随着身体不停颤动。“光……光……”艾默里克轻声喊着光的名字，一阵热流突然迸发在光的体内，光从不知道去了几次的高峰上落下来，无力地瘫倒在艾默里克怀里。  
“光……喜欢你……”艾默里克吻住光的双唇，两人的舌头又一次缠绕在一起，如同一只爪子轻轻挠过后脑，银丝顺着嘴角丝丝缕缕地滴落。艾默里克刚刚发泄过的分身再一次挺立起来，滚烫地在光体内膨胀着。光显然也意识到这一点，脸色瞬间变得通红，连耳根也烧了起来，艾默里克一口咬住光的耳垂，满足地感觉光浑身一颤，盘算着要不要再来一次。  
突如其来的敲门声打断两人逐渐升温的氛围。“英雄阁下，福尔唐伯爵府有紧急情况。”管家在卧室门口轻轻说道。

“艾默里克……该走了……”光害羞地轻声提醒着，正想从艾默里克身体里退出来，冷不丁被艾默里克扶住腰肢重重地顶了一下，情不自禁地叫出声音，光意识到管家还在门口，双手连忙捂住发出声音的嘴。艾默里克扶住光不稳的身体，将她更深地向下按着，深入浅出缓慢地撞击。  
“英雄阁下？”管家又敲了敲门。  
“我们马上到。”艾默里克代替光答道，撞击的力度逐渐加大，分身膨胀充血的感觉很不好受，他只想抱紧光香甜的身躯继续挖掘。“真不想放你走……”艾默里克喘着粗气控制自己停止动作，缓缓将分身从光的体内拔出来，他第一次感觉自己耐性如此之好，强忍着下身肿胀的疼痛为光穿上衣服。  
依然昂扬的分身在艾默里克裆部十分显眼，光有些害羞地扭过头，从床上慢慢走下来，为艾默里克披上外套，仔细扣着纽扣。光的双眼因为刚刚的高潮有些微红，湿漉漉地眼角还挂着未干的泪花，艾默里克低头用舌尖轻轻舔去光眼角的水分，低沉地靠在她耳边说：  
“下次不会轻易放过你了。”

 

 

6.  
两人匆匆打理好衣服，跟着福尔唐家骑兵一路小跑回到伯爵府。一推开门，屋内众人条件反射地将目光投过来，福尔唐伯爵暧昧地看了一眼门口的光和她裸露在外的颈部，露出十分欣慰的笑容，桑科瑞德也一脸很懂的样子吹了个口哨。  
还好不经人事的阿尔菲诺及时扑上来缓解尴尬。“阿莉塞跟踪暗之战士时被对方毒箭所伤，虽然她不隶属于拂晓，但仍是我非常重要的妹妹……艾默里克阁下能否……”  
“没问题。现在将她送到神殿骑士团医院，责任由我来承担。”  
“等等。”什么都不懂的阿尔菲诺指着光颈部的红痕，关切地问。“光好像也受伤了，要不要一起治疗？”  
光发誓自己听到身后的桑科瑞德笑出了声音。  
“等一下……我有话对你说……”沙发上的阿莉塞艰难地抬起眼皮，对光说道。“暗之战士的目标是塞尔法特尔……他们要在那里召唤迦楼罗……不能让他们得逞……”说罢，阿莉塞好像用尽力气般，晕了过去。阿尔菲诺无暇顾及刚刚的话题，连忙抱起自己的妹妹赶往医院，艾默里克悄悄握了握光的手，冲她笑了一下，转身追赶阿尔菲诺。  
“快为英雄阁下准备热水。”伯爵的声音十分意味深长，光瞬间反应过来，红着脸一溜烟小跑进浴室。  
光躺在热气腾腾的浴池里，惬意地赞叹一声，紧绷的肌肉放松下来，酸疼感悄无声息地弥漫到全身，尤其是腰部，酸涩疼痛得让她直不起身，只能懒懒地靠在浴池里。艾默里克的双手、艾默里克的嘴唇、艾默里克的……方才的经历涌上来，光用手指触碰着嘴唇，炸裂的喜悦让她忍俊不禁。  
“你好像很享受。”一个男声突然在身后响起，光警觉地从浴池里翻身而起，常年历经战斗让她有随时将武器放在手边的习惯，她抓过武器和放在一起的浴巾，一手粗略地用浴巾裹住身体，一手用武器指向声音来源。  
“别激动，我没有恶意。”白袍无影艾里迪布斯从阴影中走出来，无奈地摊开双手。  
“别动！你有何目的！”  
艾里迪布斯停住脚步，伸手摘下面具。一张再熟悉不过，属于奥尔什方的脸出现在面具下，不同于奥尔什方的温暖，这张脸充满了危险的感觉，如同某种蛇类，微笑着吐出信子：“挚友，你要拒绝我吗？”  
光冷哼一声：“无聊的把戏。”  
“作为开胃菜，确实有些无聊。”艾里迪布斯将面具带上，向光缓缓伸出右手。“那么，直接上主菜吧。”无影身体微微浮空，伸出的手掌似乎抓住了什么，缓缓收紧，光看到许多散碎的光芒在无影手中凝聚成形，逐渐收缩成一个高大的人影，那个人的喉咙被无影掐住，一头冰蓝色短发由于挣扎不停晃动，几乎是一瞬间，光就认出了那个背对自己的人影——  
“奥尔什方！”  
奥尔什方听到光的呼唤，浑身一震，忽然停止挣扎，不敢回头也不敢出声。“真是可怜的情感。”艾里迪布斯抓着奥尔什方，强迫他把脸转向光，那张美丽的脸庞上充满歉意和悲伤，紧紧咬着嘴唇不愿与光对视。“明明都死了，还如此眷恋着光之战士。”  
光不敢相信自己的眼睛。躺在神意之地的奥尔什方突然活生生地出现在自己眼前，光顿时方寸大乱，武器瞄准调停者，凶狠地缓缓说：“放开他……”  
“好可怕的眼神，我放开就是了。”艾里迪布斯戏谑地笑着将奥尔什方抛过去，光上前张开双臂想要接住奥尔什方，那个身影却在下坠的过程中逐渐消散，最终化成一道破碎的蓝色光芒落在光的怀中。光颤抖着接住那些碎片，手触及之处却是一片虚无，星星点点的碎片轻而易举从指缝中穿过，无论她怎么努力，也无法抓紧。  
“你把奥尔什方怎么了！”光怒吼着，双眼因为愤怒瞬间通红。  
“他不是一直在你身边吗？”艾里迪布斯冷笑道。“光之战士的力量因为亡者的以太变得更强了……多么美妙……”  
光回想起击败尼德霍格时的看到的画面，不详预感油然而生。击败尼德霍格时，光非常清楚地听到奥尔什方的呼唤，奥尔什方甚至在拔除龙眼时直接出现在自己身边帮助她。难道……想到这里，光抿紧嘴唇一言不发地看着艾里迪布斯，示意他继续说下去。  
“海德林的使者，你以为力量是无端生成的吗？”调停者浮在半空，居高临下地看着光。“蛮神的力量来源于水晶和信仰，信仰之力越强，蛮神愈发强大……光之战士啊，你的力量是否在日益精进？昔日难以应付的蛮神如今可以轻松击败，你当真没有感觉吗？”  
力量来源于信仰……光脑内忽然浮现一个可怕的想法，她摇摇头试图否定，但是疑惑已经在心中扎根。一闪即逝的表情被无影捕捉，他用无比空灵的语调轻声笑道：  
“星球上的一切生命、死亡、蛮神、争斗都由海德林创造，那么海德林如何获取相应的力量？假如，在人类痛苦、恐惧、绝望之时派出一位使者获得胜利，海德林会精炼多少信徒？又会获得多少信仰之力？”  
“光之战士啊，至今为止你死去的同伴有多少了？数十个？数百个？你已经记不清了吧？被母水晶保护的世界为何会有如此多的死亡，你知道为什么吗？”  
调停者艾里迪布斯忽然笑得扭曲而兴奋。“因为你就像蛮神一样，每一个被精炼到顶端的信徒都被当成祭品，转化成超越之力储存在你体内了啊……他们一直都在你的身边……哈哈哈……”  
“包括你最放不下的奥尔什方，在和你相遇那一刻起，必死的命运就已经注定了。果然不管在哪个世界，你始终会被这个男人束缚住……”  
奥尔什方是因为自己才死的……心底见不得人的伤口再次被扯出来，光浮现出痛苦的脸色，捂着心口咬牙道：“什么意思。”  
“海德林把原初世界划分为十三个不同的镜像世界，每一个世界都存在与你类似的使者在收割超越之力，奥尔什方也在不同的世界被海德林一遍又一遍杀死。”白袍无影缓缓靠近光，一字一句地说。“可笑的是，无论在哪个世界，你都会为了奥尔什方反抗海德林。”  
“难道暗之战士也……”光被这个事实震撼，呆了几秒钟，忽然警觉地后退几步。“我怎么知道你说的是真是假”  
“不久的将来你们会相遇，届时你便可以判断真伪。”艾里迪布斯猛地向光飘去，光抬起双臂下意识地抵挡，却发现他在即将触碰之时化成一阵黑雾消失于眼前。  
“与我合作吧，光之战士……那样的话，死亡将不会上演……”调停者艾里迪布斯留下一句缥缈的话。“那样的话……你便可以救回奥尔什方了……”  
可以挽回奥尔什方的生命……吗？一阵剧烈的疼痛从后脑传来，仿佛被某双手捏住大脑，从未有过的疼痛让光头晕目眩几欲呕吐，整个世界都在颠倒扭曲，光捂着脑袋，无力地跪倒在地上。  
奥尔什方……她必须……  
光眼前一黑，彻底晕倒在地上。

光是被冰冷的地板冻醒的。她茫然地坐起来，努力回忆发生了什么。自己刚才见到调停者艾里迪布斯，听到有关奥尔什方的事，然后……再次睁眼的时候就是躺在地上的。似乎不是受到攻击，记忆也没有缺损的迹象，光活动了一下身体，并没有缺少什么的感觉，硬要说的话，就是脑袋有些沉重僵硬，行动比思维更快一步。醉以太了吗？光认真地回想，然而并没有回溯过去的记忆。可能是无影下的手吧，光这么想着，身体已经自然而然地穿好衣服推门出去。  
果然还是有微妙的违和感。光想不出哪里出了问题，怀着疑问陷入睡眠状态。  
必须拯救奥尔什方？前往塞尔法特尔的路上，光一直在思考无影提出的观点，在没有感觉的时候敌人便已经被完全消灭，连曾经让她头疼的迦楼罗也被轻而易举地击败。难道是仓促召唤导致力量没有完全继承？光否定了这个想法，蛮神一旦被召唤出来，力量便已经超越人类范畴，她看着自己的双手，最终肯定是自己变强了。  
“我听说你为击败塞尔法特尔冲锋陷阵……谢谢你……”阿莉塞的声音突然在面前响起，吓了光一跳。阿莉塞现在不是应该待在神殿骑士团医院接受治疗吗？光把目光从双手上离开，发现自己正站在神殿骑士团医院的病房内。  
“怎么了？光？身体不舒服吗？”阿尔菲诺关切地问道。“难道是受伤了？”  
“啊……不是……”光连忙否认，却被艾默里克强硬的打断。  
“英雄阁下，您的精神状况很不妙，请您立刻到隔壁病房住下。”说着艾默里克扶着光的双肩，将她身体转了个方向，推着往外走去。“无论受伤与否，您都需要好好休息了。”  
“确实应该好好休息。那么有劳艾默里克阁下了。”阿尔菲诺天真地向艾默里克道谢。  
门快关上的时候，光听到桑科瑞德坏笑着说：“有劳了。”

被按在门上吻住时，光才明白桑科瑞德那句话真正的含义。刚进到病房内，艾默里克轻扶光的后脑，身体迅速逼近，一条腿强硬地从光双腿间顶进来，让光站立不住，只好将身体靠在门上。炽热的嘴唇如同艾默里克的身体紧紧贴过来，舌头顺着光毫无防备的牙关入侵，极富技巧地舔过光的口腔黏膜，艾默里克不急不缓地啃噬着光有些干燥的嘴唇，却不给光任何喘息的机会。直到光感到窒息，张口想要吸取更多新鲜空气时趁机一举攻占光的口腔。光的舌头不受控制地跟随艾默里克的舌头互相搅动，舌尖相交时微妙的快感让光微微颤抖身体想要后退，被艾默里克追逐着更深地掠夺。有过上一次接吻的经验，艾默里克已经发现令光舒服的技巧，舌尖着重裹搅着光的舌尖，将光害羞的舌头渐渐从口中勾引出来，放肆地交缠在一起。光因为过分的舒服不可遏制地发出呻吟，身体也不知不觉间产生了奇妙的反应。光感觉自己快要因为窒息感和快感晕过去了，脑内已经没有思考的力气，双腿发软，只能抓着艾默里克的衣服勉强稳住身体。艾默里克这才不舍地放开她，将灼热的气息洒在光的耳边。  
“继续上次没做完的事吧……”  
上次没做完的事……光瞬间反应过来，脸红到耳根，睁大眼睛结巴地说不出一句话。“好可爱，像美味的水果一样……”艾默里克轻轻咬住光通红的耳朵，舌头灵活地描绘着光耳廓的形状，鼻息洒在光的耳边和颈部，光腿一软险些歪下去，幸好艾默里克及时搂住她的腰肢。“想吃掉……”艾默里克说着张口衔住光小巧的耳垂，用舌头肆意挑逗，扶住腰肢的手不知何时已经解开衣服，从光的内衣下伸进去，包裹住光柔软的胸脯，粉嫩的乳尖已经硬硬地凸出来，被指尖扫过，又被手掌轻轻磨蹭着，刺激得让光险些叫出声。  
艾默里克满意地看着咬住手指不让自己发出声音的光，轻轻一拉，光本就挂不住的内衣被扯下来，不大却坚挺的乳房上盛开两朵粉红的樱花，艾默里克张口含住其中一朵，温柔地吮吸，舌尖在凸起的乳尖上轻轻画着圆圈。  
“啊……嗯……”光控制不住轻喊出声。“不行……唔……”  
“这里不行？”艾默里克用牙齿轻咬光硬硬的乳尖，一只手顺着腰肢滑进光的裤子，指尖扫过光被内裤包裹着的花蕊。“还是这里？”  
“哈啊！”光受不住刺激弓起身子，她清楚地感觉下身有些液体在缓缓渗出，被艾默里克的手指抚摸着更是一发不可收拾地湿润起来。  
“光的身体……真敏感呢……”裤子也被脱下，艾默里克隔着湿润的内裤不停爱抚着光的花蕊和蜜核，手指猛地顺着蜜液毫无阻碍地进入光体内。“是谁的错……啊嗯……”突然被插入的快感让光尖叫出声，太过羞耻的声音让光连忙咬住自己的食指。  
“我的错……那只好由我负责了……”艾默里克坏心眼地又加了一根手指，在光的内壁缓缓搅动，粘稠的水声此起彼伏回荡在安静的病房内，也因此显得格外情色。光强咬着手指不让自己叫出声，快感如同闪电轮番在脑内轰炸，几乎让她呼吸不过来。  
“乖……松开手……让我再多听一点……”艾默里克用极其魅惑的声音耳语道，手指搅动的频率忽然加快，一下一下撞击深处，碰到某个点时，光再也克制不住发出美妙的声音。“是这里吗？”艾默里克的手指开始连续撞上那里，光的声音从娇吟拔高成低喊，腿站立不住无意识地夹紧艾默里克的手指，双手紧紧抓着艾默里克的衣襟才没有蹲下去。“光这里……紧紧夹住我了……”艾默里克扶起光的身子，手指更用力地在光体内抽动。  
“嗯哈……艾默里克……不行了……不行了……”光感觉自己的声音已经变为哭喊，强烈的快感让她感觉自己轻飘飘地飞上高空，头晕乎乎的无法集中目光。艾默里克抱起光的双腿将她顶在门上，早已硬得发烫的分身在光的入口停住。“光，抱紧我。”光晕头转向地双手搂住艾默里克的脖子，猝不及防被艾默里克的分身撞进最深处，还没从高处落下的光颤抖着身体又一次达到顶峰，叫声彻底失控。  
“不行啊……光……夜晚刚开始……”艾默里克缓慢地动起身体，每一次撞击都准确顶上让光舒服的位置。“无论怎么哭喊……我都不会放过你的……”  
“啊嗯……艾默里克……艾默里克……”光无意识地娇声叫着艾默里克的名字，对方抱紧光的双腿，加快速度发起冲刺，抽动的水声异常清楚地回荡在室内，光被剧烈的快感贯穿，闭紧双眼任由身体随着艾默里克的撞击律动，粗重的气息在两人中间交换，艾默里克的唇和舌头此时悄悄钻进光口腔中，舌尖如同下身般交缠在一起，涎水顺着嘴角滴在两人胸口，近距离水声的交缠在清晰地在耳边发生，光感觉自己快被如此复杂重叠的束缚感折磨得失去理智了，脑中那根名为羞耻的弦逐渐绷紧，然后——  
“啪”地断掉了。  
光不再刻意压低声音，搂紧艾默里克的身体，让自己完全沉陷在这份感情中。口中叫着什么都不知道了，也不重要了，光只想抱紧眼前的艾默里克，更多地感受他。  
“发出那么可爱的声音……会让我失去理智的……”艾默里克红着脸，喘着粗气更用力地把光拉向自己。  
“没关系……请更多地……爱我吧……”光学着艾默里克，伸出舌头回吻艾默里克，笨拙地亲吻让艾默里克浑身一颤。他逐渐放慢动作，抱着光的身体走向病床，马上要抵达顶端的光忽然停在半空，不满足感让她难受得微微扭动腰肢，艾默里克被突然收紧的内壁夹住，差点发泄出来。  
“唔……光好狡猾……”艾默里克闷哼一声。“不会这么轻易放过你的……”  
艾默里克缓缓从光身体里退出来，把光放在床上翻过她的身体，让她半跪在床上背对自己。双手握住光纤细的腰肢，对准入口又一次狠狠撞进去，分身毫无保留地没入光内壁之中。“唔嗯……哈……啊……”尽管经历过一次，艾默里克巨大的尺寸完全进入身体时还是让光惊叫出声，差点以为自己会被刺穿，然而艾默里克根本不给她喘息的时间，抱紧光的腰肢开始又一轮猛攻，快速而猛烈的撞击让光险些直不起腰，腰肢似乎要被融化被折断了，光刚抓着床头稳住身体，下一次毫不留情的撞击立刻让她差点松开手。  
“慢……一点……啊……嗯嗯……”光好不容易从喉咙里挤出一句话。  
“嗯？你说什么？”艾默里克俯下身用手臂抱住光的腰肢，更快地刺入光体内。  
“哈啊啊……唔啊……”光除了尖叫，一点反抗的机会都没有了。

 

7.  
光不记得昨天晚上做了几次，又似乎整晚都没有停过，除了与蛮神战斗，也只有这次让她筋疲力尽全身力气都被完全掏空，身体和心灵久违的有一种充实感。上一次有这种感觉是什么时候？好像很遥远了。光满足地伸着懒腰坐起来，身边的位置空荡荡的，床铺还带有一点余温。艾默里克真是严以律己，这种状况还要继续工作，光偷笑了一下，眼角余光注意到床头柜子上放着的一套干净衣服。弄脏的衣服也被换掉了，光出神地想着，忽然发现哪里不太对。  
昨晚被各种液体弄脏的身体，此时竟没有任何不适感，干净柔软得不像话，光凑近闻了闻自己的胳膊，肌肤上散发着沐浴后非常清香的味道。艾默里克趁她睡着的时候……想到这里，光不争气地又一次红了脸。  
今天就要出发了。光抱着那套干净衣服，有些不舍得穿上。  
“光，你醒了吗？”阿尔菲诺轻轻敲门。  
“嗯，我马上来。”光迅速穿好衣服与阿尔菲诺集合，脚步不停走向飞艇坪。  
撒娇的话，等工作结束后再讲述吧。

“伯爵大人，今天您要出去吗？”福尔唐伯爵府内，管家见许久未曾外出的家主一反常态，整理衣服抱着一本书册正准备出门，连忙递上放在角落里的手杖。  
“时候正好，也该去见见他了。”伯爵笑着接过手杖。  
管家正想跟随而出，被福尔唐伯爵一个手势止住。“今天，让我独自去吧。”  
艾默里克站在办公室窗前，出神地看着远处的水晶。光离开的路线并不从这里经过，他不知道自己在看什么，但双腿没办法从窗前离开。如果去送行的话，他一定会紧紧抓住光不让她走吧。夜晚结束了，现在的英雄有自己的时间，艾默里克作为代理教皇也应该开始自己的时间。  
什么时候变得如此贪婪了？艾默里克自嘲地笑笑，将目光从窗外收回来。  
“艾默里克大人。”办公室的门突然被敲响，门外，露琪亚轻声汇报。“福尔唐伯爵大人求见。”  
这个时间，怎么会是伯爵大人？  
艾默里克怀着疑惑和不安，亲自走到门前将伯爵迎进来。福尔唐伯爵似乎还未完全从丧子之痛中走出来，腰背挺得笔直，面容肃穆，双眼中却还是盈满了刺痛艾默里克的悲哀。他手上拿着一册红色封皮的书，还有一个烙上福尔唐家徽印章的信封，缓缓向艾默里克行礼：“艾默里克大人。”  
艾默里克连忙止住他的行动：“伯爵大人，请您不要如此。”  
老伯爵赞赏地看了艾默里克一眼，似乎想起什么，重重地叹气：“艾默里克……”  
“您有何吩咐？”  
“我自己编写的《苍穹之禁城》完成了，老了，也只有这些笔杆子的功夫还管用些……你看看是否有用处。”伯爵大人将红皮书用双手交付给艾默里克，用眼神示意艾默里克翻开书。艾默里克顺从地翻开书页快速阅读着，似乎看到什么有趣的内容，嘴角不知不觉笑起来。这本书只是详细地记叙了龙诗战争的始末，但其中表达出对历史真相的忠诚让艾默里克深表敬佩。翻到有关光之战士进入伊修加德那一章时，艾默里克第一次知道光进入伊修加德的真正原因，而奥尔什方在更早之前就已经陪伴在光身边，这份深厚的感情想来是无论如何也不能轻易放下的了。艾默里克心里豁然开朗，虽然还有些许难以释怀，但他相信着光，一直如此。  
“对了。”伯爵大人打断正在阅读的艾默里克，将手里握着的烙有福尔唐家徽的信封递给他。“这一封信是仆人收拾奥尔什方遗物时发现的，似乎是写给英雄阁下的信，还想请你转交给她。”  
奥尔什方的……信？艾默里克捧着书册和信件的双手宛如被针扎到，不自然地抽搐了一下。偏偏是这个时候，奥尔什方又再次出现，偏偏是这个时候。  
“感谢您的支持。信……一定会送到，我向您保证。”说到“信”字时，艾默里克声音竟然有些颤抖，幸好及时掩盖过去。  
“我相信，如果是你的话一定能处理好。”伯爵大人似乎话里有话，意味深长地拍拍艾默里克的肩膀。“好了，我这个老人家就不多打扰你办公了。”说完，伯爵大人想突然到访时那样，也不让艾默里克送行，突然告退了。  
奥尔什方的遗物……奥尔什方的亲笔信……艾默里克几乎是用尽全力，才控制自己拿起那封信。火漆印很新，是最近才加盖的，那颗红色的蜡横亘在雪白的信封中央，鲜红似血，似乎还带着滚烫的温度。几次想拆毁的双手只是碰到边缘，便被烫得远远甩开。艾默里克想拆开它，想知道里面是什么样的内容，但那意味着违背一个骑士的承诺。奥尔什方阁下深爱着光，光也后知后觉发现自己抱有爱意，他们的感情最后只剩下这封信的见证。  
艾默里克始终介意自己趁虚而入，从奥尔什方手中夺走光这件事情。感情如同烟雾缥缈不可控，但自己在光最痛苦最脆弱的时候接近她，让她依赖自己，爱上自己，本身就是对已经死去的奥尔什方极大的不公平。艾默里克没有打算逃避这个问题，这封信或许正是一个契机，藏着掖着只会变成他和光之间逐渐扩大的裂缝。  
“走出第一步果然很艰难啊……”艾默里克扶着额头，自嘲地笑道。这封信从到手中起，他已经不止数十次地涌起拆开信封阅读的念头。艾默里克承认自己害怕了，他怕这封信里写着什么让光回心转意的内容，害怕光会再次从指缝中溜走。有一瞬间，艾默里克甚至想，把这封信藏到永远没有人发现的地方就好了。  
艾默里克细细咀嚼伯爵大人离去前的那句话，越发觉得伯爵是知道什么的，只是方式非常隐晦让人琢磨不透。光一次又一次靠近他，向他诉说情意的样子突然浮现在眼前。还记得初次见到光时，她还总是呆滞地接受委托完成任务，没有什么感情色彩，现在的光已经可以勇敢地表达心情，虽然有些笨拙，却直率得可爱。一路走来光始终在不屈不挠地成长着，还在纠结的自己相比之下略显小家子气。  
“我相信，如果是你的话一定能处理好。”伯爵难道是在委婉地提醒自己处理好和光的感情吗……那肯定鼓励的语气，似乎早就知道他和光的事情。还真是让伯爵大人费心了，艾默里克恍然大悟地拍拍脑袋，有些忍俊不禁。  
“露琪亚。”艾默里克轻声叫着侍卫的名字。  
“艾默里克大人，有何吩咐。”露琪亚推门进来，稳稳地行礼。  
“替我给福尔唐伯爵大人捎句话，今晚我要到他府上与他共进晚餐。”艾默里克率真地笑着。“有劳了。”  
“是要讨论和英雄阁下的关系问题吗？属下明白了。”说着露琪亚带上门，干劲十足地开始准备。  
艾默里克刚刚送到嘴边的热茶呛了一下，差点悉数喷出来。露琪亚是什么时候察觉到的？连露琪亚都在担心他和光的事，看来必须速战速决了。

是夜，艾默里克左思右想，几番跟露琪亚确认自己的衣着打扮，最终带着露琪亚精心挑选的礼物前往福尔唐伯爵府赴约。伯爵大人早早遣退儿子和仆人们，端正地坐在上席等着艾默里克。见他进来，还不等艾默里克落座，开门见山地说道：“奥尔什方和光的事你打算怎么办？”  
艾默里克一脚跨进椅子和桌子的间隙中，坐也不是不坐不也是，楞了一下未经思考直接答道：“我相信光会和我一起继承奥尔什方阁下的遗志，为艾欧泽亚创造更多幸福。”话音刚落，艾默里克看伯爵大人脸色大变，心里一惊，立刻检讨自己的发言是否太过自满。  
“很好，坐吧。”伯爵摆出一张严肃的脸，既不像肯定也不像否定，让艾默里克摸不着头脑，乖乖地坐下来。  
“夫人在外打拼，你身为丈夫该怎么做？”伯爵突然抛出一个意义不明的问题。  
“额……当然是信任她，同时努力让自己也成长起来，和她并肩站在一起，为她分担更多事。”艾默里克坦诚地回答道，突然反应过来伯爵在指谁，不敢置信地睁大眼睛，话也说不利索。“您……您是说……”  
“你和光的婚事我同意了。”伯爵大人绷紧表情，一双锐利的眼睛盯着艾默里克。“什么时候举行典礼？”  
“这个……会不会有点太快了……光她还有使命……”艾默里克勉强笑着，思维已经完全跟不上伯爵的思路。  
“快什么快！”伯爵猛地一拍桌子，吓得艾默里克浑身一震。“光这么优秀的女性，不趁早烙印，等着别的男人追求她吗？”  
“您说的是……”  
“难道你做了事不想负责？”伯爵又丢出一句爆炸性的发言，艾默里克彻底接不上话了，只能满脸堆笑。真不愧是久经沙场的伯爵大人啊……艾默里克无比真实地感受到这位大人惊人的战斗力。

 

 

8.  
光陷入了不小的麻烦。  
调停者确实说过，光之战士和暗之战士不久将碰面，但没想到来的如此迅速，光还没有理清自身异常的情况之前，麻烦便从天而降。暗之战士的实力不可小觑，光勉强拖着，配合阿莉塞才将对方击败。最麻烦的是，光本想先一探究竟，身体却不由自主动起来，回过神来的时候，暗之战士已经败在自己手下。  
到底怎么了……光严重感觉到身体与思想的不协调，接下来会发生什么，光自己都说不清楚。  
“你们有没有想过，我们是怎么跨越境界来到这个原初世界的。”暗之战士说着，掏出一块水晶面向光，而那块水晶再熟悉不过，因为光也有同样的一块，那是——光之水晶！  
暗之战士果真是来自其他世界的同类，无影说的话无比清晰地呈现在眼前，光心里充满太多疑问，她想问他们，是否奥尔什方也在那个世界惨死，他们是否是为了奥尔什方而来，但是一想到奥尔什方，脑子里又会开始疼痛地抽搐着，让光无法正常思考。  
“为了拯救原本的世界，我们都已经自尽了……”暗之战士悲痛地看着光。“你应该懂的吧……不，你必须懂，既然是我们把世界搞成这个样子，那我们就有责任做出补救，不管发生任何事都不能放弃！”  
“英雄可不该轻言放弃……”奥尔什方的笑脸一闪而过，顿时引起光脑内又一阵抽搐。  
暗之战士一行人举起水晶打算通过以太界逃走。于里昂热大喊道：“快拿出你的光之水晶！”光脑内剧痛，无法思考，跟着于里昂热的话举起水晶。  
“如此悲哀……如此叹息……”熟悉的声音从天空中传来，光环视四周，发现自己和暗之战士一行人进入了海德林的领域。海德林附身于行星代言人敏菲利亚，充满慈爱地注视着光，右手轻轻抚摸光的头发，脑内令光无比难受的疼痛因为这个触碰有所缓解。  
“光之战士，你又想起奥尔什方了吗？”敏菲利亚，不，海德林用无比怜惜地口吻说道。“抱歉，我已无法为你做到更多了。”  
什么意思？光没有消化海德林的话，眼睁睁看着敏菲利亚决定牺牲自己挽救暗之战士的世界，眼睁睁看着桑科瑞德不舍地目送敏菲利亚离开，这一幕太过熟悉，让光几乎以为那就是——奥尔什方和她。  
“等一下！”光强忍着疼痛，叫住了即将离去的敏菲利亚。  
“等一下！海德林！到底发生了什么……奥……唔……”光突然痛苦地捂住头，跪倒在地上。  
敏菲利亚回过身，无比怜悯地扶起光：“请你不要再回忆有关奥尔什方的事了。”  
“为什么……”  
“非常抱歉，光之战士，这一切都是我的私欲……”敏菲利亚形态的海德林叹了口气，继续说道。“路易索瓦将你送往未来时，你的身体承受不了时空扭曲的力量而四分五裂，为了让你存活，也为了抗击无影，我不得已将光之水晶嵌入你的身体，让你以半人类半蛮神的形态存在着……”  
“半人类……半蛮神？”光重复了一遍这个词，不知为何竟然笑了起来，嘴角越扯越大，却发不出一丝笑声。  
“无影得知你的存在后，不断制造混乱试图夺取你的光之水晶，也因此，奥尔什方才会……是我的决断让你失去了他……请你原谅我。”  
迄今为止光一直为了击败蛮神而四处奔走着，结果，结果……她才是引起混乱的源头！在她身边一个一个消失的同伴，都是因为她而死，甚至连奥尔什方也因此赔上性命……竟然是因为她这个连人类都不算的“某种东西”而死亡！这算什么？光笑着笑着忽然流下泪来。她应该是守护和平和人民性命的光之战士啊，可是途经的地方，都有人因为她身后夹带的漩涡无辜惨死……她真的是光之战士吗？  
“奥尔什方是因为我才遭受不幸吗？”光微笑着，平静地问道。  
“虽然这个要求很过分……但，请你不要再回忆奥尔什方了……”海德林顿了顿，深吸一口气郑重地直视光的眼睛。“每次回忆那份爱意和痛苦，你的光之水晶就会出现裂缝，如果继续下去，你会消失的。”  
“原来奥尔什方对我而言如此重要吗？”光听到体内似乎有某种物体碎裂的声音，大概是海德林说的那样，水晶又出现裂缝了吧。“为什么我会毫无知觉呢？为什么我还会拥抱其他人呢？我真的，是光之战士吗？还是说，是不知廉耻的恶魔？”  
“我带来了如此惨痛的灾难，剥夺了如此多人的性命，却还在毫无自觉地引诱一个又一个人，满足自己的欲望。”光笑得如此灿烂，眼泪也如此汹涌地在脸上纵横。“海德林，我真的是光之战士吗？是不是一开始不存在比较好？”  
“请不要如此怀疑自己！”海德林眼中的怜悯又加深了几分。“一切都是我造成的……是我为了延续你的性命，将你的感情转移出去……也是我，为了这个星球将你变得如此不堪……光之战士啊，是因为你，这个大陆才会获得和平和幸福，你是这片大陆真正的英雄。”  
感情……转移？光不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，仿佛一桶冰水从头浇下来凉彻心扉，太过震惊眼睛无法聚焦，迷离地看向海德林：“你说……感情转移？”  
海德林意识到自己的失言，扭过头不敢正视光。  
“你……能够控制我的感情？”恐惧让光的牙齿打着颤，身体也不由自主地颤抖。  
“是……”海德林无奈地叹了口气。“你的感情太过强烈，无法完全消除……只好转移到……艾默里克身上。”  
艾默里克？光不知不觉体现出来的爱意，竟然是从奥尔什方身上转移过去的。光爱着的人一直都是奥尔什方，竟然是因为奥尔什方，她才会爱上艾默里克？她欣赏的坚强美丽的艾默里克，温柔细致的艾默里克，所有的艾默里克都是假的，所有的两情相悦都是假的。从一开始艾默里克就是被排除在外的那个人，光的心毫无保留地献给了奥尔什方，却又轻而易举地转移给艾默里克。  
她爱着奥尔什方吗？她爱着艾默里克吗？她真的有深爱着某个人吗？  
一个又一个问题犹如重磅炸弹砸在光的身上，水晶迸裂的声音越发清脆密集，光感觉自己的身体似乎都在随着水晶分裂，几乎就要化成一片一片拼凑不起来的碎片。一声巨大的碎裂声突然响起，光有些疑惑地缓缓低下头，一只手自她的胸膛穿过，将她身体里的水晶抓住，由于用力过猛，水晶表面出现了许多裂痕。  
“十分感谢，光之战士。”艾里迪布斯抓着光的水晶，在她身后低语道。  
光终于感受到穿胸而过的疼痛，胸口那个被穿透的血洞剧烈地喷涌出大量鲜血，代替心脏的水晶被无影抓着，一点一点向外拉扯，带得光体内一阵血肉模糊。鲜血争先恐后地从她体内奔流出去，也让她的力气逐渐流失。光试图挣扎，却被艾里迪布斯牢牢制住，每一次挣扎只会让她的伤口扩大几分，带来更强烈的痛楚。  
好痛……原来被穿胸而过如此痛苦……光有些意识模糊地想着。奥尔什方被长枪贯穿胸膛时，也是这样痛苦吗？  
到此为止了啊……光终于再也使不出力量，无力地松开争夺水晶的双手。  
谁也没能拯救，谁也没能守护，现在连自己也拯救不了了……  
“挚友……”一声急切地呼唤从身后响起。光感觉自己体内抓着水晶的手似乎松开了几分，痛苦也减轻许多。  
“区区人类，竟然敢阻挠我……”艾里迪布斯有些咬牙切齿地说道，似乎陷入了苦战。  
“快逃……”熟悉的声音在她身后轻轻催促。光趁机挣脱无影的控制，捂着伤口向前翻滚，从无影身边逃开。回过头，眼前的一幕让她说不出话。奥尔什方站在刚才她所处的位置，死死钳住无影的手，如同与尼德霍格对战那样，如同无数个夜里出现在她梦里那样，以太形态的奥尔什方身体有些半透明，却坚定地守护在她身边。看到光顺利逃脱，奥尔什方露出了如释重负的笑容。  
“不自量力的人类，彻底消失吧！”无影双手捏住没有实体的奥尔什方，狠狠收紧手掌。  
“太好了……”  
奥尔什方最后留下这样一句话，被调停者的手捏碎成无数粉末，彻底消失在光的眼前。消失前，光看到奥尔什方的口型轻轻地说了那句令光崩溃不已的话：  
我爱你。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！！”光跪在地上，崩溃地喊着，想伸出手去握住奥尔什方的粉末，然而那些粉末却在落到掌心之前消失了，什么也抓不住。  
“还给我……把奥尔什方还给我！”光凶狠地想要爬起来扑过去，身体却不受控制地重重摔在地上，“咔嚓”随着这一跌，光体内的水晶发出无可挽回的碎裂声。  
“哦？碎了也好。”艾里迪布斯得逞地奸笑着，身形逐渐没入虚空。“感谢你的合作，光之战士。”  
“还给我……还给我……”光趴在地上，努力地伸出手。  
“光之战士！”海德林的声音似乎从很遥远的地方传过来。光无力地躺在地上，感觉许多东西正在从体内流逝，最后连海德林的声音也听不清了，彻底沉浸在完全的黑暗中。

 

 

9.  
光走在一条光怪陆离的路上，四周被分裂成无数七彩斑斓的碎片，每一片里都倒映着她，有些在与蛮神抗争，有些在带领同伴走向胜利，有些是真实的，有些连光也不知道是真是假。每一块碎片都好像在回放着与光有关的事，将她团团围绕起来，让光目不暇接，渐渐地，连视线也开始四分五裂，黑色的裂缝横亘在眼前，强迫她不停眨眼以辨别眼前的景象。眨一下眼，艾默里克黑色的短发就会站在自己面前，再眨一下，那头黑色的短发又变成专属于奥尔什方的冰蓝色，光努力眨着眼想分清眼前的人，可每眨一下面前那个人的面貌就会改变，像万花筒一样不停变幻着，时而是黑发短发下奥尔什方的脸，时而是艾默里克的脸藏在冰蓝色短发中。他们好像是一个人，又好像是两个人，朝光伸出手，温柔的笑脸重叠在一起，轻声说：  
“光，我爱你。”  
光伸出手想回应那个人，然而拥抱在一起时，她竟不知道该怎么称呼眼前的人。  
随后，光毫无征兆地醒了。  
与光一起面对暗之战士的众人，目送敏菲利亚带走暗之战士后，突然发现站在前方的光七窍流出暗红色的血，栽在地上，完全失去知觉。众人只好连夜将光送到附近的医院，然而，没有一位医师能够诊治光的病情，都摇着头说是不治之症，就在所有人都要绝望的时候，光突然睁开了眼睛。  
“光之战士醒了！”有人激动地低喊了一句。  
光转动眼珠扫视一圈，于里昂热、阿尔菲诺、阿莉塞、桑科瑞德，这些陪伴她多时的伙伴脸上都浮现喜出望外的脸色。但她已经不知道如何面对了，光又闭上眼睛，平静地转述海德林所说的事实，只刻意省略了有关奥尔什方和艾默里克的部分。屋内方才喜悦的气氛瞬间凝固下来，光不用去看也能感受到众人的震惊和纠结。拂晓血盟的存在是为了抵御超越人类的力量，守护艾欧泽亚，而现在，核心人物却变成了他们一直以来抗击的敌人。相信即便是于里昂热也很难办吧，光闭着眼睛轻轻笑了一下，但除了陈述事实，她不知如何是好，也没有力气去思考复杂的难题了。  
屋内安静的只听到呼吸声，没有一个人能说出对策。光再次睁开眼，视线被分成无数碎片的感觉依然清晰，好像玻璃作的眼球被划出无数裂缝，将眼前众人的身体和面貌也切割得四分五裂。光回想起数次击败蛮神后依然被血与火包围的不安定的世界，不知怎的，暗之战士的话在脑子挥之不去。  
“你应该懂的吧……不，你必须懂，既然是我们把世界搞成这个样子，那我们就有责任做出补救，不管发生任何事都不能放弃！”  
许久，光叹了口气，将于里昂热叫到床边：“于里昂热先生，无影只能通过运用巨大的以太力量消灭，对吗？”  
“目前来说是这样。无影存在于虚无的以太界，拥有实体的我们无法彻底消灭他们，借助穆恩布瑞达的装置或许可以成功，但储存的以太量不多，时效也非常有限。”  
“假如，使用和暗之战士同样的方法，可行吗？”  
“不行！你不能这么做！”阿尔菲诺有些激动地出声制止，阿莉塞则是直接拉住于里昂热的袖子不让他继续说下去。  
光有些自嘲地笑道：“在我消失之前，请让我做点英雄该做的事吧。”  
阿莉塞不甘地收回手，转身冲出去，阿尔菲诺握紧拳头，什么话也说不出口，认命地低下头慢慢走出房间。  
“桑科瑞德。”光突然出声叫住正打算悄无声息溜出去的桑科瑞德，转头面对他，几乎是恳求地说道。“我请求你，不要告诉艾默里克。”  
桑科瑞德看着只能躺在床上用眼神哀求自己的光，内心五味杂陈。光见他没有回应，再次低声道：“求你，不要告诉他。”  
“……好。”桑科瑞德几乎要咬碎了牙答应下来，无力和愤怒让他忍不住对着房间的门狠狠踢了一脚，最终只能挠着头发走出去。  
“以你现在的状况，大约只有三成。”于里昂热顿了顿。“如果你真是海德林创造的半人类半蛮神，或许还有其他办法提升成功率……但……”  
“哪怕赌上性命我也在所不辞，请不要顾虑。”  
于里昂热似乎下定决心，异常冷静地说出不属于人类范畴的对策：“精炼信徒，或是……吞噬水晶。”

在拂晓众人的帮助下，光很快恢复了一些力量，虽然比不上鼎盛时期，但从事日常工作毫无问题。大家都富有默契地不去提及光恢复力量那个夜晚，阿莉塞受不了光的决策和众人的态度，在某个清晨留下一张字条便愤然离去，大家对诡异的现状心知肚明，但没有人去戳破，只是投身于各自的任务中。光自那之后再也没有回过伊修加德，一路跟随解放军来到神拳痕，以各式各样的工作让自己忙碌起来。  
精炼信徒，吞噬水晶，无一不是蛮神特有汲取力量的渠道，光一脚踏入这个领域时，或许就已经不配再称之为人类了，身为人类时的感情或许也不应该再放在心上。一开始错误的感情，在此时戛然而止，应该是不会加深彼此伤口的最好办法。  
只要打败无影，让自己消失，艾欧泽亚就能恢复和平，再也不会有无谓的牺牲，也不会再重复悲剧了。  
我要变强，我要消灭无影和自己。吞噬水晶力量时，接受信徒的信仰之力时，光一直在默念这句话。拂晓众人会在私下偷偷夹带收缴的水晶给光恢复元气，一些与光同行的伙伴和战友也开始从同伴转为信徒，在光刻意营造的神化地位下，毫无知觉地信仰光的力量。为了最快速度达到巅峰状态，光接下了许多平时与自己毫无关系的委托，无数个难熬的深夜里，光吞噬着水晶的力量，像吸食毒药一般，以太膨胀的感觉让她面目狰狞，狂暴不安，破坏、毁灭、鲜血、火焰，无数莫名其妙的冲动日益壮大，有时光甚至会在白天失去理智，毫无征兆地开始攻击敌人。过分接近蛮神的力量，让光开始控制不住自己的身体，浑浑噩噩地进行无意义的战斗。  
直到芝诺斯出现。  
那个身形高大的男人手持刀剑，极有节奏感地将神拳痕夷为平地，光试图迎击，却被芝诺斯的刀刃逼到死角，无路可退。依靠水晶和信徒汲取的蛮神之力在芝诺斯面前显得如此不堪一击，然而那个男人在光的攻击下甚至连呼吸都不曾紊乱，生平第一次，光感受到了恐惧。这份恐惧似乎是来源于蛮神的本能，又似乎是光的内心，当斩击落下，身体被巨大的力量冲击倒飞出去时，光害怕了。苦心孤诣获得的力量在一点点流失，光之水晶也因为这次劈砍出现新的裂缝，光眼前被划分成无数块碎片的视线突然变成一片耀眼斑斓的色彩，旋转着闪过许许多多熟悉的面容。完全陷入黑暗前，光无意识地叫出一个名字：  
“艾默里克……”  
艾默里克正带兵驻扎在基拉巴尼亚边区，与劳班总帅筹谋着抗击加雷马帝国的战略部署。福尔唐伯爵交付的信件被他好好地放在胸口位置，以便见到光时亲手转交给她。尽管过程很困难，但有福尔唐伯爵的支持，艾默里克心里的忐忑也减轻一些，他不想因为自己的犹豫不决让光的伤口永远无法愈合，在奥尔什方的事情上，艾默里克相信自己的判断。  
一名斥候急匆匆地闯入营地，三步做两步奔到劳班总帅面前，上气不接下气地报告：“神拳痕……陷落……”  
神拳痕陷落……可是光还在那里！艾默里克慌了阵脚，不等劳班总帅发言，上前抓起斥候的领口逼问道：“光呢？光怎么样了？”  
斥候被吓了一跳，结结巴巴地回答：“英……英雄阁下重伤……生死未卜……”  
生死未卜？艾默里克来不及细细解读这四个字的含义，身体已经擅自行动，一把夺过士兵牵着的陆行鸟，翻身跨上鸟背飞也似的冲出营地。露琪亚来不及阻拦，草草向劳班行了一个礼，也骑上陆行鸟追着艾默里克出去了。  
劳班看着一前一后飞奔的两个背影，沉着地调配兵力准备前往支援。

艾默里克毫不费力地找到了传闻中十分隐蔽的神拳痕，冲天的火光在远处燃烧着，将附近漆黑的夜空染成橘红色，艾默里克循着火光和烟雾飞奔而去，沿途居然没有发现任何幸存的伤员，他本就不平稳的心猛地沉底。当艾默里克终于到达的时候，芝诺斯正带兵准备撤离，光躺在离芝诺斯不远的一棵树下，身旁随意丢弃着一截断刃。紧随艾默里克之后的劳班握着刀柄想要冲上去，理性让他克制住，转头救助伤员。  
“光！”艾默里克试探性地检查光的身体，所幸除了当胸一刀造成的撕裂伤外，并无其他致命伤口，他隔着衣服温柔地触碰光胸前的创口，令人意外的是那道伤口并不如想象中那么重，甚至可以说很浅，连血迹也凝固了。依照光的能力，本不该就此倒下，然而光意识全无，无论艾默里克怎么努力也无法唤醒，被烟雾和血迹沾染的脸微微扭曲，似乎经历了什么可怕的事。普通医师也无法进行治疗，艾默里克当即做出判断。  
他轻轻抱起光，看了一眼不远处人满为患的野战医院，最终默不作声地选择了一处完好无损的帐篷，小心翼翼地将光安置其中。一直信赖的护卫露琪亚正在搬运伤员，身后阿尔菲诺和可露儿为雅•修特拉和康拉德进行紧张的治疗，一片混乱嘈杂的局面，众人都没有多余精力关照这边的情况。光痛苦地蜷缩成一团，身体有些发烫，口中不明所以地说着没有逻辑的词语，情况不容乐观。但是艾默里克除了紧紧抱着光，呼唤她的名字，什么也做不到。光似乎非常难受，不停在艾默里克的怀里挣扎，脸上也开始渗出细细的汗珠。  
“光，再坚持一会，再一会就好。”艾默里克说出这句话时无法控制地带上了一丝鼻音。  
“……嗷……”光忽然痛苦地抓紧胸前的衣服，艰难地吐出一句话。“还……给我……”  
“光？”艾默里克连忙将光抓挠自己的双手控制住，额头抵在光的额头上轻声祈求。“快醒过来……光……”  
“还给……我……”光似乎对双手的束缚感非常不满，挣扎着念道。“奥尔什方……艾默……里克……”  
仿佛有一把冰作的剑刃直直刺入艾默里克的胸膛，让他既感到疼痛，又因为浑身冰冷不住地发抖。怀里的光扭头在他胸膛上吐出一口鲜血，再一次断断续续地说道：“奥尔……什方……还……给我……”  
“奥尔什方……还给我……艾默里克……”光情绪忽然激动起来，用比刚才更快的语速更高的语调喊出来。“奥尔什方……艾默里克……还给我！”  
“光！”阿尔菲诺结束治疗，注意到这边的异常，眼前的一幕让他呆住了。艾默里克胸口的位置有一大块新鲜的血迹，双眼好像进了沙子，藏于月色里隐隐绰绰，光紧闭双眼在他怀抱里不断挣扎低吼着奥尔什方的名字，却被牢牢牵制住，什么也做不了。见阿尔菲诺过来，艾默里克好像看到救世主一样，用慌乱且无助的眼神投向阿尔菲诺，急切地恳求道：“阿尔菲诺阁下，拜托了。”  
阿尔菲诺不知为何突然鼻子一酸，连忙半跪下来为光施展治疗术。光挣扎的身体在治疗术下渐渐安定，扭曲痛苦的面容也缓和许多。光的眼睛开始有了动作，似乎马上就要转醒，阿尔菲诺高兴地抬头看向艾默里克，却见他轻轻放下光，无比温柔地将她凌乱的头发梳理整齐，赶在她睁眼之前闪身退出帐篷。  
“嗯……艾默里克……”光嘤咛一声，悠悠睁开眼睛。  
阿尔菲诺看了一眼藏身于帐篷之后的艾默里克，对方微笑着摇摇头，示意不要说穿。阿尔菲诺努力掩饰自己的情绪，故作轻快地强笑道：“你醒了。”  
“阿尔菲诺？援军到了吗？”光有些迷糊的声音从帐篷内传来。“艾默里克呢……我刚才好像见到他了……”  
“他……没、没来。”  
“阿尔菲诺……你怎么哭了……发生了什么……”  
“没事，太开心了。”阿尔菲诺吸了吸鼻子。“你再休息一会吧，这里有我们。”  
“嗯……谢谢你。”  
艾默里克听着帐篷里的声音越来越远，最后已经听不清楚了，回过神，发现自己的肩膀被轻轻拍了一下，露琪亚远远看见失魂落魄低头前进的艾默里克，连忙伸手拦住。  
“艾默里克大人？”  
“没事……”艾默里克始终低着头，让人看不到他的表情。

 

 

10.  
光好不容易靠信徒和水晶吸收的蛮神之力在这一战消耗殆尽，连光之水晶也出现了严重的耗损，伤口愈合的速度远不如从前，她想立刻一跃而起，却根本做不到，身体沉重得只要沾到枕头就会昏睡过去。睡过去并不是什么好事，沾染了血色和痛苦的梦境死死勒紧她的喉咙，艾默里克和奥尔什方交错在一起，不停变幻着容貌，被长枪贯穿，被手掌捏碎，被火焰吞没，那份感觉如此真实，让光每每都会失声大叫着醒来。  
她害怕了。奥尔什方已然死去，她害怕下一个就是艾默里克。她害怕自己身上带来的混乱会把那个温柔高大的背影卷进来，她害怕自己无力去挽救他。即使知道对艾默里克的爱意是复制而来，光依然无法停止心中扎根的思念。她害怕沉睡。  
但是清醒的时候，一切更加混乱了，光的记忆不受控制地开始疯狂重演，时而是奥尔什方热烈地拥吻自己，时而和艾默里克赤裸相拥，时而是奥尔什方笑着说“英雄可不该轻言放弃”，时而艾默里克轻抚她的脸颊温柔地说“我会保护你”。光开始分不清哪些是真实哪些是重叠，奇怪的画面占据脑海全部，让她忽地欣喜若狂，忽地痛哭流涕。  
视线被切割成更细密更复杂的碎片，全部都在反射着洁白刺眼的颜色，光拼命瑟缩着想要躲避那些光线，耳边似乎听到拂晓众人的呼唤，但都被扭曲夸张成无比刺耳的声音。她捂住头翻滚着，挣扎着，有什么祈祷声围绕四周，身体也开始变得有力而轻松，原本的痛苦逐渐消退，光开始辨别出声音内容是信徒的祷告，那些声音的主人如此熟悉，是阿尔菲诺，是可露儿，是雅•修特拉，是莉瑟……大家的声音变成带有各自颜色的人形轮廓，在光的眼前跳动着。  
光睁开眼睛，视线一片漆黑，眼前有人形的轮廓在活动。  
“现在是白天吗？”光平静地问道。  
“没事的，光，你是好孩子。”雅•修特拉轻轻抚摸着光的头发，光看不到她的表情。属于莉瑟的轮廓紧紧拥抱住她，力度大得有些生疼。  
眼睛，碎了，光突然明白过来。  
好在有失明的雅•修特拉指导，光很快学会通过以太来感知周围的事物，只是一些比较小的东西难以及时分辨出来。于里昂热听说芙朵拉力量突然增强之后，自言自语地说着“或许可以利用”埋头钻研。光想自己总得继续恢复力量，不顾众人劝阻，继续踏上英雄之旅。失去双眼后，地图似乎也没有作用了，光按照记忆一路摸索回到基拉巴尼亚边区的同盟军营地，打算向劳班汇报情况并接受下一步的委托。  
还未靠近，光便感受到四面八方的人形轮廓浮现在眼前，大家都忙碌于各自的工作，看到光完好无损地归来，兴奋地凑上前与光交谈着。人群渐渐向光靠拢过来，光能感受到人群中蓬勃的信仰之力，然而有两个轮廓似乎不太一样。他们站在高处俯视着自己，却不靠近，也没有散发出信仰之力。  
光习惯性地扭过头去，直面那个盯着自己的人。艾默里克正站在岗哨上默不作声地凝视着光的身影，冷不防与光的双眼撞上，连忙扭头掩饰。光瞬间辨认出来那是艾默里克，但是想到自己的双眼，又担心艾默里克会因此难过，于是摆出一张灿烂的笑脸，谨慎缓慢地迈上台阶来到离艾默里克有一定距离的地方，若无其事地问好。

“艾默里克，好久不见。”  
“是啊……”艾默里克的声音听起来有些无力，以他工作狂的样子，想必是过度劳累了。光想靠近一点，多接触他一点，但又怕失明被发现，只好强颜欢笑依旧站在原处。  
“我有一封信转交给您，来自奥尔什方阁下。”艾默里克缓缓走下台阶，一边从怀里拿出信件。  
“是……遗物吗？”光低下头，不想让艾默里克看到自己的眼睛。  
不知是话语还是动作，艾默里克停住脚步，沉默了许久，有些隐忍地回答道：“是……”  
光沉默了。她有些敏感地听出艾默里克话语里的痛苦，搜肠刮肚地思考如何回答才会不让艾默里克受伤。艾默里克见光垂下眼帘不说话，以为自己又伤害到了光，伸出手想要抚摸光的脸颊。光通过以太感觉到艾默里克缓缓向自己伸出手，动作看上去要递给自己什么，大概是方才提及的信件，不能让艾默里克看出破绽，光连忙也伸出手，想接过“那份信件”。艾默里克看着光伸出手虚握一把，不知道在抓什么东西，停了几秒又干笑着非常生硬地握住自己的手，猛然反应过来，抬起光的下巴强迫她看向自己。  
昔日闪动着如繁星般闪耀的双眼，如今毫无神采，如同一潭死水，空洞失焦地直视一处，艾默里克不甘心地又凑近了些，光的瞳孔依旧毫无反应，藏在睫毛下，穿透他的身体盯着某个地方。  
“你的眼睛……怎么会……”艾默里克声音有些哽咽。他又想起那个夜晚，光滚烫的身体，痛苦的面容，一声声叫着奥尔什方和他的名字，一声声哭诉着还给她。是因为奥尔什方吗？是因为他吗？明明犯下罪过的是自己，为何惩罚会降临在光的身上？  
光笑得眉眼弯弯，双手温柔地捧着艾默里克的脸，以拇指轻轻摩挲着。“没事，艾默里克，我看得见你。”  
艾默里克回握住光的双手，有些失控地低吼一声：“怎么可能没事！”  
“没事，会有办法的。”光的笑意没有动摇，虽然找不准艾默里克双眼的位置，但她还是努力仰头将笑容面对艾默里克。光感觉捧着艾默里克脸颊的指尖上忽然滑过一丝冰凉的液体，顺着指缝快速流经掌心，又回到艾默里克的下巴处，起初只是一缕，慢慢地发展成两三条水流，顺着手腕滴在地上。  
艾默里克的声音从来没有如此软弱无助。“对不起，光……对不起……”对不起，夺走了她的奥尔什方，夺走了她的感情，夺走了她的双眼，夺走了那么多属于她的东西，却还是毫无羞耻地用爱禁锢着她。  
“没事的，没事的……”光试图擦去艾默里克的泪水，但手指找不准位置，总是戳到艾默里克的眼睛和鼻梁，她慌张地想要辨别艾默里克的五官，手掌摸过艾默里克的脸，却发现那里湿漉漉的，手掌反而把泪水抹开沾湿了整个脸庞。明明只想为他擦拭眼泪而已，为什么如今连这种事也做不到了？光有些崩溃地紧紧环抱住艾默里克：“对不起……艾默里克……对不起，对不起……”艾默里克如此深爱着她，把自己的心毫无保留地送出来，可是光却错误地回应了，哪怕是出自海德林之手，她管不好自己躁动的感情，给了艾默里克答复却给不了他真实的爱意。她什么都给不了，反而送艾默里克步入泥潭，无法脱身。说出口的喜欢和爱，事到如今怎么可能收回！  
艾默里克不太敢用力地抱着光的身体，泪水一滴滴坠落在光的肩膀上，他在光耳边重复地轻声哭诉着：“对不起……”光除了更加抱紧艾默里克的身体，什么也做不到，无论说与不说，艾默里克都已经足够痛苦了，她给不了安慰，也给不了陪伴，一想到自己今后的道路，光发自内心地希望自己不要离开这个怀抱，不要再离开艾默里克，她从未迫切希望自己不是传说中的光之战士。  
光深深嗅着艾默里克怀里的味道，希望就此记住这个让自己魂牵梦萦的怀抱。她闭眼在艾默里克怀里蹭了蹭，皮肤与衣料触及却是一片干爽，光愣了愣，终于发现自己流不出泪这个事实。  
留给光的时间已经不多了。  
身体机能在逐渐衰退，如果再不找到超越之力的替代品，光就会消失，讨伐无影的任务也将功亏一篑，必须趁早做出了断。光轻轻推开艾默里克，转身背对他咬牙镇定地说道：“我该走了。”  
艾默里克收拾好情绪，从怀里掏出信封递给光：“这是你的信……”  
“我想，我已经不需要了。”光一步一步走下台阶，和艾默里克拉开距离。“如果我回不来，这封信就当做我的遗物吧。”  
艾默里克不知如何回答，等意识到这句话太过奇怪时，光已经骑着陆行鸟走远了。心头突然涌上不详的预感，艾默里克没由来地感觉到，光可能再也回不来了。

“光！你在吗！”于里昂热激动的声音突然从通讯贝里传来。  
“我在。”  
“有关超越之力的研究有最新进展了，详细情况见面再说。”  
对于身体濒临崩溃的光来说，这简直是振奋人心的好消息。光本想回头再看一眼艾默里克，但以太波动早已感受不到了，她握紧缰绳，头也不回地向前奔去。消灭无影，至少在她完全消失之前，必须为大家、为艾默里克留下一个光明的未来。光不眠不休地赶到基拉巴尼亚湖区的营地，阿尔菲诺等人正翘首以盼，光刚踏进营地，阿尔菲诺和于里昂热立刻迎过来。  
“可露儿被帝国军抓获，送往秘密实验室了。”阿尔菲诺说道。  
“超越之力或许可以被抽取！”于里昂热激动地不能自已。  
两个人同时开口，显然于里昂热的话更令人惊悚。阿尔菲诺目瞪口呆地转头看看于里昂热，又看看光，一个大胆的想法突然浮现：“也就是说，可露儿被带走是因为要吸取超越之力？”  
“也就是说，芙朵拉身上奇怪的力量，或许可以复制在光的身上。”于里昂热推了推眼镜。“假设皇太子芝诺斯的力量也来源于此，那么，打败他或许足够弥补光失去的力量。”  
“光不用再靠蛮神之力了？”阿尔菲诺激动地笑道。  
“这只是假设……而且，要打败芝诺斯，必须付出惨痛的代价，甚至是生命。”于里昂热正色道。“一旦失败或是光殒命，所有计划都会付之一炬，艾欧泽亚也会从此陷入战乱和暴动，你有这份觉悟吗？”  
光被问倒了，老实说，自己消失之后的责任该由谁承担这个问题，她从来都没有考虑过。一直以来独自面对困境，如果光之战士真的不存在了，艾欧泽亚还能继续和平下去吗？光有些无奈地坦诚道：“至少，我会让自己死得更有价值些……”  
“不许说丧气话！”莉瑟轻轻挥拳打了一下光。“你还有我们，还有阿拉米格人，不要总是一个人逞能啊！我们可是伙伴！”  
“没错，英雄的作用可不仅仅是战斗，更重要的是让大家燃起希望。信念之火会被更多的人代代继承下去，无论生存与否，你都是艾欧泽亚永远的英雄。”阿尔菲诺笑着拍拍胸脯。“莉瑟说得对，我们是不可分割的伙伴。”  
“笨蛋阿尔菲诺，难得说出这么有道理的话。”阿莉塞拉起光的手，用带着憧憬的欢快语调说：“你可是光之战士，自信点！我还没看到你和艾默里克结婚呢！好像看光穿婚纱的样子啊……”  
结婚？光满头黑线地看着一脸理所当然表情的阿莉塞，心里明白了许多，转头叫住正打算逃跑的阿尔菲诺，皮笑肉不笑地道：“阿尔菲诺……我有几个问题想跟你单、独、探、讨、一、下……”  
“额……我想起来还有点研究没有完成……呜哇你不要过来！”阿尔菲诺惨叫着逃跑，光恶狠狠地叫着他的名字在后面穷追不舍，两个人完全丢开平日里的脸面和形象，如同小孩般打闹在一起。  
于里昂热看着闹成一团的光和阿尔菲诺，认真地思考了良久，最终一拍掌得出结论：“先鼓动艾默里克阁下求婚。”  
阿莉塞和莉瑟赞同地点点头，开始讨论起戒指和婚纱的款式，甚至连求婚现场有声有色地演绎起来。一时间营地活脱脱成了杂技舞台，光和阿尔菲诺绕着场地四处你追我赶，莉瑟和阿莉塞则完全沉浸在恋爱情景剧中，演得绘声绘色无法自拔，于里昂热静静站在场地中央，自顾自地思考着，既不参与也不插话，只是想到方法时会微微点头。  
某种意义上来说，大家确实是相性不错的伙伴呢。

 

 

11.  
休闲放在一边，接下来都是与时间竞争的赛跑。于里昂热夜以继日地钻研人造超越之力的秘密，光和莉瑟一行人则尽可能打探情报，削弱帝国军的实力。终于，于昂热研发出以太干扰器在战斗中起到关键作用，光和莉瑟成功击败芙朵拉，将可露儿解救出来。芙朵拉战败那一刻，光清晰地感觉到一股微弱的力量被体内的光之水晶吸收，水晶表面的裂缝也因此减少了一部分，毫无疑问，芙朵拉以及其他拥有超越人类力量的帝国士兵，身上都存在人造超越之力。这份人造超越之力虽然细微，但却比蛮神之力来得安全和稳定，与光的身体完美适应。  
光不敢相信地伸展身体，原先的不适和无力感都消失了，甚至双眼也可以感受到模糊的光线，虽然还不能视物，但这对于光来说无疑是非常关键的。芝诺斯身上强大的超越之力如果能被吸收，不仅双眼能重见光明，力量也能重新恢复到巅峰时期。决战之时迫在眉睫，如果一切顺利，也就是光将要讨伐无影的时刻。  
对于自裁这件事，光并没有太多感觉，成为光之战士之后，无时无刻都在与致命的危险共舞，生死无法预测，如果能够选择自己欣赏的死法，未尝不是幸运。只是艾默里克……艾默里克……  
光直接放弃思考，搀扶着可露儿把她送到病房内。可露儿被榨干超越之力，虚弱得刚挨到枕头便昏睡过去。光为她盖好被子，缓缓靠上椅背，紧绷的神经松懈下来。  
“光之战士……”躺在床上的可露儿忽然轻轻拉住光的手。  
光不明所以地顺着那只手看过去，可露儿体内的以太波动徒然异常，她瞬间明白过来。“海德林……”  
“光之战士，你意已决，我无法挽留。”附身于可露儿的海德林充满叹息的说着。“非常抱歉，如果可以，我多希望不要让你承担这份职责。”  
“在我成为英雄那一天，就已经做好觉悟了。虽然这个办法很蠢，但至少，让我为活着的人留下更好的未来吧。”光笑着握住可露儿的手。  
海德林眼角瞟过病房虚掩的门，又一次叹息。“光之战士，你已经放下奥尔什方了吗？”  
光捏了捏可露儿的手无奈地笑着，沉默了好一会，才缓缓开口：“阿尔菲诺说的对，英雄的作用不仅限于活着，更重要的是点燃信念……奥尔什方是我的英雄，所以，我必须把他的信念传承下去。”  
“艾默里克也是我的英雄……他们都和我一样深爱着这个世界。如果留下充满腐败和死亡的世界，即使到了以太界，我也会无颜面对他们的。”  
“你是个好孩子，光。”海德林慈爱地抚摸光的手背。“进入以太界讨伐无影，一旦成功，你的存在就会彻底从人类历史上抹除，你之前为这个星球所做的一切贡献也化为乌有，这样真的好吗？”  
“生于光，也应该回归于光。能够拯救活着的人，我非常满足。”  
海德林坐起来，郑重其事地严肃道：“讨伐无影需回溯到原初世界，如果成功，许多人的命运也将因此改变……甚至包括奥尔什方……”  
光明白海德林的意思，不带一丝犹豫或胆怯地。“请助我一臂之力。”  
氛围突然凝固，海德林注视着光的双眼，面容肃穆久久没有开口。光集中注意力等待海德林的答复，坦然地做好被拒绝的准备。  
“我本不想告诉你这个方法，害怕你为挽救奥尔什方误入歧途……”海德林双手覆盖住光的手背。“现在，我选择相信你，相信我们的光之战士。虽然所剩的力量不多，但为了你，为了这个星球的未来，我不会让你的死亡毫无价值。”  
“谢谢你……海德林……”  
“彻底从人们记忆中消失，真的没关系吗？”  
“如果消失能为大家带来幸福，那我为此感到荣幸。”光想起什么，有些不好意思的说。“愿望……也不是没有……”  
“嗯？光的愿望？”  
“如果有来世，希望能做一个普通人，然后……”光的脸有些微红。“然后……再一次让我爱上艾默里克吧。”

艾默里克自从那天与光见面后，一直心神不宁，担心光会做出什么逞能的事。一处理完手边的工作，不顾露琪亚阻拦，立刻亲自带队来到前线。还没进入营地，艾默里克远远地看到光在众人簇拥下走进医院，心头一惊，假装镇定地打算直冲病房。  
“艾默里克阁下，许久不见。”阿尔菲诺正和阿莉塞及莉瑟讨论着下一步的行动，见艾默里克过来，礼貌地上前打了个招呼。艾默里克一心扑在病房上，被阿尔菲诺拦住，心急如焚却又不能表现出来，有些冷淡地回答。  
“嗯……许久不见。”  
阿尔菲诺注意到艾默里克眼神一直向医院那边游走，明白了什么，忍着笑说道：“光和可露儿正在病房休息。”  
休息？难道她又受伤了？已经严重到进医院的地步了吗？艾默里克拔腿就想赶往病房，却被半道杀出来的阿莉塞和莉瑟挡住去路。  
“艾默里克阁下。”阿莉塞和莉瑟对视一眼，兴奋地问道。“您这次是准备向光求婚吗？”  
“艾默里克阁下，您觉得在各国领导人见证下求婚怎么样？”  
“我觉得可以，这样多浪漫啊……”  
“光的婚纱应该穿什么颜色呢……”  
两个女孩你一言我一语讨论起来，看似简单轻松的一句话却瞬间让艾默里克寸步难行。福尔唐伯爵也好，眼前的两个女孩也好，他们都在催促艾默里克去追求光，可艾默里克却早没了当初的勇气，他在害怕，害怕自己过分直白会禁锢光，害怕自己没有能力让光幸福。从福尔唐伯爵府出来那天，他兴冲冲地到宝杖大街精挑细选，终于选定一枚与光相配的戒指，一直存放在办公室的抽屉里。事到如今，艾默里克连拿出那枚戒指的勇气也没有，谈何向光求婚。  
“抱歉……我没有……”  
一旁的于里昂热发现艾默里克的脸色有些不好看，连忙岔开话题。“艾默里克阁下，光的病房在右手边第一间。”  
艾默里克感激地点点头，快步走向病房，病房内有说话的声音，似乎是光在和可露儿交谈，艾默里克的正想敲门，突然听到可露儿的声音从里面传来。“光之战士，你已经放下奥尔什方了吗？”  
艾默里克的手停住了。他举着手发愣地站在门口，有些在意光会如何回答，然而里面的光迟迟没有声音。偷听实为可耻，但听不到光的回答让他更加痛苦，艾默里克在脑海里斗争了好一会，正想灰溜溜地离开，光柔弱的声音突然传出来。  
“阿尔菲诺说的对，英雄的作用不仅限于活着，更重要的是点燃信念……奥尔什方是我的英雄，所以，我必须把他的信念传承下去。”  
“艾默里克也是我的英雄……他们都和我一样深爱着这个世界。如果留下充满腐败和死亡的世界，即使到了以太界，我也会无颜面对他们的。”  
光一直背负着沉重的责任，这一点艾默里克很清楚。但他从没想过，光并不是把他当作责任，而是当作重要的人那样看待，感动夹杂着喜悦让艾默里克不知该哭还是该笑。他握紧拳头，站在门口静静听着屋内的谈话，交谈途中“抹除”、“消失”、“死亡”等字眼让他数次想推开门冲进去，但他都忍住了。艾默里克尊重光的决定，也认为那是正确的，如果刚认识光的时候，他大概会有些惋惜地就这样让光去赴死吧，深爱着光的心意让他太过患得患失，让他总是向光露出脆弱的一面。  
“如果有来世，希望能做一个普通人，然后……再一次让我爱上艾默里克吧。  
艾默里克怔住了。他感觉眼眶有些发热，咬着牙转身离开病房门前，快步走回于里昂热身旁，认真地拜托道：“于里昂热先生，能否拜托你一件事？”  
“什么事？”  
“我需要一对戒指，最简单的款式，能否请您尽快筹备，我将感激不尽。”  
“戒指？”莉瑟和阿莉塞从后面钻出来，得意地将一个盒子递给艾默里克。“我们早就准备好了。”两个女孩笑得万分开心，好像自己要结婚一样，不断跟艾默里克念叨着自己设计的求婚台词、婚礼布置，一旁的阿尔菲诺和于里昂热并肩站着看向三人，哭笑不得。

 

 

 

12.  
决战王城的时刻终于到来。光像许多次战斗那样带头率先冲入敌军阵营阻挡先锋队伍，四国联军趁机集中力量摧毁城门，拂晓众人紧随光后为她清除挡路的杂兵，帝国军派出的先遣队伍很快溃不成军节节败退。劳班总帅一声令下，同盟军高喝着追上去，为光开辟一条直通指挥部的道路。光敏锐地感知到艾默里克混在拂晓的队列里，装作没有发现想要甩开他，然而无论拐了多少个弯，艾默里克依然有条不紊地紧跟其后。马上就要抵达芝诺斯所在的大厅，但是光无论怎么加速还是甩不掉艾默里克，有些焦急地转身说：“艾默里克，你……”  
“我不走。”艾默里克直截了当地回答。  
光无言以对，将目光投向露琪亚，暗示对方做点什么，结果露琪亚飞速移开目光，装模作样地抓住一个落单帝国军狠狠审问着。光有些恼火，她担心教皇厅事件发生在艾默里克这个傻子身上，艾默里克明明知道她在顾虑什么，却还是不为所动。  
“不要再过来了！你会拖累我的！”光试图放狠话逼走艾默里克。  
“我深知自身力量不足，但至少目前还能为你扫清阻碍。哪怕无法成为守护你的坚盾，我也希望成为推动你走向高处的台阶！在此之前，无论你怎么逼迫，我是不会离开的。”  
光被艾默里克彻底说服了，无奈地笑道：“固执的笨蛋……话说在前头，如果你做傻事，无论用什么手段我也会赶你走的。”  
“彼此彼此，笨蛋英雄。”艾默里克上前，扶着光的肩膀在她额头轻轻烙下一吻。“从前你总是依靠拂晓的大家，依靠奥尔什方，从今往后，请把我的名字放在第一位吧。”  
光没想到艾默里克会如此直接地告白，心脏毫无预警地飞快跳动，脸颊通红，甚至觉得自己脑袋都冒着热气，支支吾吾地扭捏半天，挤出一个字：“好……”  
“去吧，光。”光感觉背脊上有一只手轻轻推了一下，身体不由自主地向前走了几步。她回头，看到艾默里克已投身到与帝国兵的战斗中，心里盈满力量，奔跑着撞开大厅的门。  
失去双目让光对以太的感知更加敏锐，全身心都投入在这张战斗中。雷切、风切、天羽羽斩，剧烈的以太波动像一道一道闪电在光黑暗的视野中发散炸裂，光像暴风雨中穿梭的雨燕那样快速而有力地接下每一次攻击，两人缠斗着从大厅一直打到空中花园，芝诺斯手中的三把太刀不敌光的攻击断裂开来，如同失势的雄鹰被斩下双翼。芝诺斯无法再发动攻击了，光喘着粗气，不敢有丝毫懈怠地观察眼前人身上的以太波动。  
“你很强，光之战士……但战斗还不止于此！”芝诺斯双手突然爆发出惊人的以太力量，光看着庞大的以太轮廓，隐隐约约从其中看到两枚圆形的物体——尼德霍格的龙眼！光突然反应过来，一路上的征战顺利得让人不敢相信，原来无影早已设下圈套，只等她奋不顾身地钻进来！光目睹芝诺斯舍弃人形彻底化身龙形蛮神，咆哮着将她卷入以太界。巨大却灵活的身体从各个角落向光发起突袭，仅仅躲避就已经让光吃力，攻击只伤及皮毛。这样下去，迟早会耗尽体力被一举吞噬，光思索着，更加扩大以太感知能力，从神龙的行动中发现一丝微弱得可以忽略不计的不协调。芝诺斯以保留肉身的形态与龙眼连接，每次攻击后，其连接处会有非常短暂的以太交换时间。此时神龙马上要进行下一次吐息，光来不及多想，身体已直扑向神龙的逆鳞。  
一道光芒从天而降，直接穿透神龙的咽喉打断吐息。光趁势顺着伤口重击，切断了龙眼与芝诺斯肉身的链接，神龙哀嚎着从空中摔落下来，光努力稳住身体，听到一声不屑的声音从头顶传来。  
“光之战士，这个人情我还给你了。”暗之战士的声音和神龙的躯体一同消散，光稳稳地落在地上，身后，莉瑟等人已经飞奔而来。光感觉一股温暖充沛的力量猛然击中自己，体内的光之水晶也因为这份力量瞬间恢复原状，她站起身，视线有些模糊地看到芝诺斯拔刀自刎，缓缓栽倒在地上。  
“光！”艾默里克的呼唤从身后传来。  
光缓缓回过头，模糊黑暗的视线里忽然有了光亮和色彩，艾默里克在柔美的杏色夕阳下，踏过满地暖色调的花朵向自己跑来。晚风温柔地吻过每一片花瓣，将挡住光眼睛的刘海拂开了些，像库尔扎斯最温暖的皮草般的黑色短发，随身体幅度摆动深邃如海洋的耳坠，光张开双臂迎接那个属于自己的怀抱。  
“艾默里克！”光被艾默里克狠狠抱起来，双脚腾空转了一圈，双手不由自主地环过艾默里克颈部，直视着眼前人又一次呼唤：“艾默里克……”艾默里克右手托着光的身体，让她稳稳地坐在自己臂弯里，另一只手扶着她的后脑，两人的双唇毫无意外地纠缠在一起，并不深入，似乎要确认彼此的存在般，深长而绵密地触碰着。光看到艾默里克浓密修长的睫毛微微抖动着，微闭的眼睛缓缓睁开，和他耳坠同样深邃的瞳孔再次让她融化在爱的春水之中。  
“艾默里克……我看到你了……”光的双眼和艾默里克的相交，眼神逐渐胶着黏腻，不愿分开。  
“永远注视我吧，光。”艾默里克又一次轻啄光柔软的嘴唇。“请作为博雷尔夫人，永远注视我吧。”  
光本该答应下来，但她忽然犹豫了。即便此时此刻如此渴望艾默里克，但她知道，自己已经是将死之人。“艾默里克……我不能……”  
“我知道，光。”艾默里克用食指抵在光的唇边，不让她继续说下去。“哪怕只有一秒，我也希望与你共度。”  
“请嫁给我吧，光。”  
光拼命忍住想要流泪的冲动，挤出笑容颤抖着回答：“好……”  
艾默里克轻轻把光放下，毫不犹豫地单膝跪下，将随身携带的，由莉瑟和阿莉塞准备的戒指缓缓套进光的无名指。“我，艾默里克•德•博雷尔在此起誓，无条件将全身心献给光，永远守护她，陪伴她，直至死亡将我们分离。”  
“艾默里克……”光不争气地笑着流出眼泪，将另一枚戒指缓缓戴在艾默里克的无名指上。  
“错了。”艾默里克轻轻拂去光的泪水，笑道。“现在是你的丈夫，博雷尔先生。”  
阿尔菲诺抱臂远远地看着在花丛里相拥的两人，叹了口气。“要不要告诉他们，所有人都在围观呢？”  
劳班总帅爽朗地笑着，拍拍阿尔菲诺的肩膀。“伊修加德领导人和英雄的感情故事，可是难得一遇，让我们再欣赏一会吧。”  
刚从战场下来，艾默里克不由分说立刻邀请各国领导人乘坐飞空艇到伊修加德参加婚宴，光正纳闷哪来的飞空艇和宴席，却见半路上销声匿迹的露琪亚从飞空艇缓缓走下，立正道：“艾默里克大人，一切已准备就绪。”  
光忽然感觉自己被艾默里克套路了。“你……你就这么笃定我会嫁给你？”  
艾默里克附在光的耳边，调戏道：“不答应就把你扛回家，做到答应为止。”  
到达伊修加德时已是深夜，光看到远处有明亮的火光，仔细观察，顿时被飞艇坪聚集的人群吓了一跳。现任福尔唐伯爵，阿图瓦雷尔，埃德蒙大人，埃马内兰，还有希尔达，带着一干人等将飞艇坪团团包围。“上！”光和艾默里克才落地，埃德蒙大人一声令下，立刻有人围上来把他们的外衣拔下来，套上伊修加德传统礼服和各类饰品，不由分说抓着两人就往福尔唐伯爵府送过去。阿图瓦雷尔礼貌地负责接待前来赴宴的嘉宾，一番解释说明后，将来宾也请到福尔唐伯爵府内。  
光和艾默里克无奈地笑着，被押送到福尔唐伯爵府。府内早已准备好大桌酒席，符合婚礼的布置应有尽有，甚至有见证婚礼仪式的神职人员抱着书早早等候，不一会宾客全部落座，神职人员直接开始宣读婚礼仪式的祷词，光还没反应过来，就被按着头和艾默里克正式结为合法夫妻。光看到福尔唐家父子三人得意又满足地笑着，端起酒杯就向艾默里克走来。  
结果，由于粒米未进加上舟车劳顿，艾默里克几轮劝酒攻势之后就开始意识模糊，赖在光的身上不肯起来。埃德蒙大人心领神会地替光挡下酒杯，批准光先带着艾默里克下去休息，自己则开始和宾客们款款而谈，大有不醉不归的架势。  
光艰难地把艾默里克搬到床上，替他解开衣物，又仔细地用湿毛巾好好为他擦拭身体，一切忙活完，她松了口气，轻轻钻进被子，侧躺在艾默里克身边，认真观察他熟睡的面容。手指轻轻滑过艾默里克的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴，无限留恋地抚摸艾默里克柔软的皮肤。  
时间真是流逝得太快了。只一会，光便从窗户外看到晨曦的阳光悄然爬上来，也是时候和艾默里克分别了。艾默里克显然是知道她隐瞒的事，但他并不知道，时间已经紧迫到光无法与他多待哪怕一天。光的水晶虽然被治愈，但只是暂时性缓解，如同一颗定时炸弹，随时会迎来下次碎裂，光必须趁着自己巅峰时刻一举击败无影。  
光有些后悔自己答应这桩婚事，却又因此而觉得无比甜蜜。虽然不能长久陪伴艾默里克，但光至少能在他还没有清醒之前，让这个世界回归正轨。光轻轻地吻上艾默里克的唇，只一下，便抽身离开。  
“你要不辞而别吗？”艾默里克的声音突然在背后响起。  
光愣了一下，还没开口，泪水已经争先恐后地涌出来，让光泣不成声。“对不起……”道歉的话好像对艾默里克说了太多太多次，光一直在做伤害他的事，可是她却没有办法好好面对他，只能背对着紧紧攥住衣角。  
“傻瓜。”艾默里克走到光面前拥住她，轻轻吻去光的泪水。“我说了要永远陪伴你，怎么能抛下我自己跑掉。”  
“可是……可是我接下来……要……”光怎么也说不出那个“死”字。  
“我知道的，光。正因为知道，才不会让你一个人上路。”艾默里克伸出手，温柔地笑道。“把手交给我，让我陪着你，好吗？”  
光看着面前让她深爱到无法自拔的男人，将手放在他掌中，十指相扣。两个人的旅途就此踏上终章，即便如此，艾默里克也始终毫无畏惧地微笑着，让光一次又一次地爱上他，情不自已。两人牵着手，不慌不忙地朝圣徒门走去，好似正在蜜月旅行的夫妻，天色刚刚明亮，露琪亚早已等候在圣徒门旁，见两人过来，郑重地行了一礼。  
“露琪亚，之后的事，拜托你了。”  
露琪亚低着头，身体一颤，有些哽咽又铿锵地回答。“交给我吧！艾默里克大人！”  
“深谋远虑，不亏是我的丈夫。”光难得地调笑起来。  
“为了我美丽的夫人，在所不辞。”艾默里克看似心情很好，也回击起来。  
两人在大桥边缘站定，脚下深不见底的云海翻涌着漂浮着，如同一片巨大的白色海洋。  
“艾默里克，我突然有些害怕。”光笑着，扑进艾默里克的怀里。  
“别怕，我一直都在。”艾默里克轻抚光的头发。“支撑不住的时候，就叫我的名字吧。无论有多遥远，我一定会赶到你身边。”  
“嗯……”光把头埋在艾默里克胸膛里，撒娇地把眼泪鼻涕统统蹭在他衣服上。  
“那么，上路吧。”艾默里克笑着，歪了歪身子。  
两个紧紧相拥的身体从桥上跌落下去，飞快地穿过层层云雾，像两只飞翔的猎鹰在云海中穿梭，坠落，最后无影无踪。  
“我爱你，光。”  
“我也是，艾默里克。”

——The end——

 

 

番外篇（extra story）

解放阿拉米格的消息在一天之内传遍伊修加德上下，大街小巷都在议论着四国联军的伟大事迹，议长艾默里克、苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安和银剑骑士奥尔什方的名字也响遍家家户户，无数怀春的少女激动地凑在一起讨论他们英勇的事迹和挺拔的身姿，宝杖大街的服装店更是一夜之间脱销。  
今晚便是艾默里克大人举办的庆功宴，邀请对象除了四国领导人、拂晓血盟全员、还包括艾欧泽亚大陆上所有爱好和平的种族。有人听到这个消息后，甚至不远万里从遥远的极东之国赶来。人人都想亲眼见证这一段传奇故事，都想与传闻中的英雄近距离接触。而对于待字闺中的伊修加德少女，这也是不可多得的挑选良婿的机会。  
让万千少女魂牵梦萦的艾默里克阁下，此时正拿着邀请函向福尔唐伯爵府走去。福尔唐家在这次战役中可谓是竭尽全力，三个儿子没有任何保留和犹豫统统被派往前线战场，甚至连老伯爵埃德蒙大人也亲自上阵，着实功不可没。艾默里克认为，亲自上门递交邀请函，并与福尔唐伯爵共同前往，才更能表达自己的感激之情。

“等一下，妹妹！”  
“我不要那个！奥尔什方哥哥！”艾默里克刚到福尔唐伯爵府门口，便听到吵闹的声音传来，不及多想，一名身着朴素礼服的少女匆匆忙忙跑出来，正好撞进他的怀里。  
“啊！”少女条件反射地后退几步，不小心踩到裙角，一时不稳就要朝后摔倒。艾默里克连忙揽过少女的腰肢将她扶住，关切地问道。  
“这位小姐，你没事吧？”  
“谢谢你。”一双清澈的眼睛毫不避讳地正对艾默里克的双眼，少女的笑容干净没有杂质，像是冬日一束阳光，突然照进艾默里克的心扉。  
“成何体统！”埃德蒙大人的呵斥如约而至。“奥尔什方，你都是快要成为下任家主的人了，做事还是如此不稳重。光，还不快向艾默里克阁下道歉。”  
“都怪你啦！哥哥！让我出丑了！”少女嗔怪地离开艾默里克的双手，跑到奥尔什方背后躲着，有些羞涩地说。“对不起，艾默里克阁下。”  
“父亲大人，不要责怪光，都是我的错。”奥尔什方手里捧着好几条艳丽非常的裙子，看来是向让光试穿。“光还没打扮妥当。”  
“我才不要穿那么华丽的衣服！”光拉着奥尔什方的衣角，嘟囔道。  
“好了！先管好你自己！你看看你的样子，哪里有点家主风范，还不快去换衣服准备赴宴！”埃德蒙大人又是一顿训斥，奥尔什方哭丧着脸认命地折回家中。

艾默里克呆呆地看着光，还在回味方才的笑容，埃德蒙大人看着那个眼神瞬间明白过来，拉着光走向艾默里克。“艾默里克阁下，难为你跑这一趟。可惜我管教无方，让你见笑。”  
艾默里克回过神来，连忙答道。“哪里哪里，我反而很羡慕伯爵大人和睦的家庭呢。”  
两人一番客套寒暄，埃德蒙大人见艾默里克的目光还是没有从光身上移开，露出意味深长的笑容：“这位是小女，名唤光。光，还快不见过艾默里克阁下。”  
光拉着裙摆，端庄优雅地微微屈膝。“初次见面，艾默里克阁下，我是光。”  
“啊，你好……”眼前的少女亭亭玉立，艾默里克多年混迹各种场合，见过的女性不少，却唯独光让他如同丢了魂一般被深深吸引，紧张得手足无措。  
“艾默里克大人，我有个不情之请。”埃德蒙大人一脸苦大仇深地看着他，叹息道。“我府中还有诸多事宜没有处理妥当，恐怕不能与你一同赴宴，可我的女儿久居深闺不懂得人情世故……能否请你带小女一同赴宴？”  
“当然。”艾默里克心里有些雀跃，但没有表现出来，微微欠身向光伸出手，邀请道。“光小姐，能否有幸邀请您一同赴宴？”  
“叫我光就好啦。”光自然而然地伸手挽起艾默里克的臂弯，回身向埃德蒙大人道别：“父亲大人，我走了。”  
“快去吧。”埃德蒙大人连连挥手催促他们快走。  
艾默里克和光挽着手缓缓行走在街上，不时扭头偷看光一眼。光毫无防备地微笑着，一双眼睛弯成好看的弧度，让艾默里克有些口干舌燥，拘谨得像个毛头小子。  
“那个……光小姐，您挑选的礼服很美丽，非常适合你。”  
“你眼光不错嘛，我喜欢。”光直白地回复瞬间让艾默里克愣住了，虽然明知光说的喜欢不是那个意思，但艾默里克还是不争气地红了脸。他清清嗓子，试图掩盖自己的慌乱。  
“咳咳……请问，我们以前是否见过？”  
“你也是这么觉得的吗？”光的喜悦之情溢于言表。“我也觉得你非常熟悉，忍不住就想亲近你。”  
“或许曾经见过一面吧……”艾默里克感觉心被光的笑容软化不少，有些玩笑意味地说道：“若是有幸预约你今晚的第一支舞，也许我们可以借此加深了解。”  
“你说什么呢？”光似乎听到什么好笑的事情，控制不住地露出可爱的虎牙。“我刚刚不是已经答应你的邀请了吗？”  
两人对视一眼，忽然传染了笑意，毫无身份与地位的在人来人往的街上欢笑出声。


End file.
